The Final Scar
by E. A. Fleming
Summary: Held prisoner by Azula for the 3 years since his fathers defeat, a tortured and unrecognizible Zuko is discarded in the Kyoshi Woods, left to die. Katara finds him, and tends his wounds. Almost all characters make an appearance at some point in the story.
1. The Abandoned and the Savior

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested!

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 1: The Abandoned and the Savior

/. /. / FIRE NATION PALACE

Consciousness woke him once again, making him relive every one of his plaguing injures. After months of praying for death just to end his suffering, the Gods continued to ignore his pleas and Zuko was left to rot in his cell. He willed his swollen eyes to open, but they would not obey. They never did. His whole body screamed in agony with the slightest movement. The damp stone floor of the prison cell was freezing against his naked skin. He couldn't remember what day it was, or exactly how long he'd been there. He didn't even care anymore. The torture sessions had become routine. The agony let him know he was still alive, even if only a shell of a man who had once been worth something. It all seemed so long ago now. His conquest for the Avatar, his endless pursuit of the water bender, her brother, and the small blind earth bender. It felt like a century or more had passed since those days. Now, he was nothing more than his sister's plaything. Something to stab, punch, whip, or burn when she was angry. His once strong, muscular body was now long and lanky, rake thin, and covered in bruises, scars, and burns. His face, already having been marred by his father at a young age, was now abysmal, swollen and sliced so severely that it could barely pass for a face, serving no other purpose than to cover the front of his skull. His mouth was a crooked line among the other scars, his nose had been broken enough times to be turned into a lumpy attachment of flesh in the center of his destroyed visage. No one would ever recognize him as the once future heir to the Firelords throne.

The heavy iron door to his prison cell swung open. It felt like mere minutes since his last torture. He tried to brace himself for the upcoming onslaught of fresh pain. His sisters heartless voice assaulted the ear still capable of hearing. "I've grown bored with him. Throw him into the wood and let him rot away there. Looking at him make me ill and the smell of him fills the dungeon."

"But, Firelord Azula, there aren't any woods in the Fire Nation." The voice of one of her guards. To think, he used to be Zuko's guard, following his orders as he and his Uncle searched for the Avatar aboard a Fire Nation ship so long ago.

"Do I look like I'm an imbecile? You honestly think I don't know my own lands! I don't want him anywhere in the Fire Nation! He was a traitor to the Firelord and a disgrace to our family name. He doesn't deserve to be in this great land! Take one of the smaller ships and go to one of the other nations. Find a deep empty forest and leave him there so he'll never be found. I don't care where, just do it!" He could hear the sharp metallic clang of her metal tipped boots as she turned and stomped out of his cell, barking orders at various guards as she made her way down the hall.

The two guards stepped forward and grabbed him roughly by the arms, dragging him across the rough stones. A thin trail of blood was left in their wake as the skin of Zuko's useless legs was scraped away on the floor. He pushed himself into unconsciousness, silently praying that they would just kill him instead. Perhaps the god would finally show pity on him.

- - - -KYOSHI ISLAND

The young water bender gathered sticks from around the edge of the forest. It didn't seem possible that three years had already passed since Aang, the Avatar and last Airbender, defeated Firelord Ozai. The Fire Nation was forced to retreat back to their small mass of land, but the Firelord, formerly Princess Azula, ruled what was left of the nation with an iron fist. Prince Zuko had mysteriously vanished as soon as Azula took over her fathers place. Rumor was that she'd had him executed, just like her own Uncle, taking no chances at being overthrown as ruler.

Aang was now traveling the world with Appa and Momo, helping anyone and everyone that needed help while keeping a watchful eye on the Fire Nation. She and Sokka were currently living on Kyoshi Island. They had roamed as nomads for about two years until Sokka heard from Suki. Now he lived in the village with her. Katara still preferred to roam by herself a bit. Though the island was small, she had set up camp on the other side of it at the edge of the forest by a clear calm stream.

Katara set the pile of sticks on the stony bank of the stream by her tent, a few yards from the wall of the forest. The breeze picked up and she closed her eyes, letting the wind flow over her, trying her best to pretend she was back on Appa, riding to some new journey with her friends. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, sighing. It was a beautiful day with a brilliant sun and a cloudless sky. On days like this, she missed the old adventures with Aang, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo. She walked beside the stream, reminiscing about the days gone by. She was oblivious to her surroundings, buried in her thoughts.

Over the years, Katara had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was no longer kept in the usual braid with the loops of hair in the front. It was now pulled loosely into a half and half style, the top half was twisted up and held by two ivory combs that Aang had given her for her birthday. The bottom half fell to the middle of her back in soft waves. Her ocean blue eyes, intelligent and guarded, stood out remarkably against her darker skin. Though almost as tall as her brother, she was petit in build. Her gentle feminine curves were deceiving, hiding her agile movements, cunning flexibility, and most of all, her strength as an incredible Water Bender, one of the best in the Southern Water Tribe. She still wore the Water Tribe color of blue, but her outfit had matured along with the rest of her. Gone was the simple blue dress, replaced by clothing she herself had designed. Dark blue pants hugged her hips and tucked into her heavy calf high brown boots. A lighter blue sleeveless tunic clung to her curves, ending a few inches past her hips. The tunic was split up both sides. Brown leather cords held the sides closed while still leaving a glimpse of skin at the sides. The cords stopped six inches above the top of her pants, allowing peaks of her stomach and back when she turned a certain way or when the wind blew the cloth to the side.

The smell of smoke snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up to see that she had reached the end of the stream where it opened up into the wide ocean. There, at the other end of the beach, a small Fire Nation boat rested.

Her eyes grew wide and she quickly dove into the forest before she was sighted. What was a Fire Nation ship doing here? Was Azula planning a secret attack on Kyoshi Island? Why only one, small ship?

These were all things that Katara thought to herself as she snuck through the forest silently, determined to find out what was going on before alerting the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Where should we put him?" The mans voice was gruff and surprisingly close by. Too close for Katara's comfort. She kneeled down, summoning a ribbon of water from the ocean to fly through the trees to her waiting hand. She formed the water into a dagger of sharp ice as a second voice spoke, this one even closer than the first.

"Doesn't matter, just drop him here." A light _THUD_ was heard along with a barely audible moan. "I doubt he'll last out here for more than two days.

"I don't think he'll even last through the night."

"Let's get out of here before the Firelord comes out here herself. We'll end up looking like him if we take too long."

"Should we at least take the shackles off of him? Give him one last dignity?"

"He's going to die anyway, what's the point? It's not like they're hurting him, he's not even conscious. Come on, I want to get out of here." The heavy footfalls of the two men trailed away, back toward the ship.

Katara waited a few moments, making sure the men were far away, before she slowly stood. As she heard the ship pull away, she let the icicle dagger turn back into water and fall to the ground. A Fire Nation prisoner? Dragged out here to die? She cautiously approached the area where the voices had come from. Though the ship was gone, she was still on high alert.

A naked mass of flesh lay a few feet ahead of her. She couldn't restrain the gasp she let out at the site of the unrecognizable man. "Gods, what have they done to you?" She kneeled beside him. His scarring was the worst she'd ever seen. Cuts on top of burns on top of more cuts. His eyes were swollen, forced to remain closed. His face and scalp were so badly burned, no hair could grow, leaving him bald and without eyebrows. He was curled into a fetal position, his arms shackled at the wrist behind him. A new stream of water came through to her waiting hand. She directed the water around the chain between the shackles, making it freeze. "I'm going to help you, so please don't try to fight me when I touch you." She carefully hit the chain with a rock, making sure to avoid his hand. He flinched as the chain broke. "Can you speak?" He remained silent. "I'm going to hold your hand. I want you to squeeze once for yes, two for no, and nothing if you don't know." She took his hand and held it gently. "Can you stand?" Two feeble squeezes told her no. "Is anything broken that you know of?" He didn't move. He didn't know. "Do you remember who you are?" One squeeze, yes. She was slightly relieved to know he hadn't lost his memory. "I am going to go get help. I will be back as quickly as I can, I promise. There are no beasts in these woods, and the Fire Nation ship has left. Nothing will harm you." He squeezed her hand twice. "I can't help you unless I move to you to clean water like the water by my camp. I need help to move you. I will be back quickly, I swear I will." She gingerly pulled her hand out of his and took off running toward the other side of the island where the village was. Where Sokka was . . .

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N.: Yet again, I thank you so much for sticking with this. My goal is to have this completely rewritten and updated with all new chapters to finish up the story by the end of the year so I can start the 2nd part. In the rewrite of this chapter, written in June of 2010, 298 words were added. I am really trying to add detail and substance due to a couple complaints in the past that my chapters were too short.


	2. The Warrior and the Flirt

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested!

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender./. /. / CHAPTER 2: The Warrior and the Flirt

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Zuko silently listened as the girl with the comforting voice ran away. The wind blew softly across him, chilling the blood that slowly leaked from the most recent wounds.

A cruel voice in the back of his mind taunted him. 'She's not getting help, you know. She just wanted to get away from you. You know good and well that you are disgusting and look like a monster. She can't bare to look at you. You're nothing but filth.'

He let the voice insult him, knowing it was probably true. He'd hated himself for the majority of his life, and though he hadn't seen himself since Azula had taken the role of Firelord, he knew he was hideous and his self-loathing increased ten fold. He welcome the hazy feeling of unconsciousness once again . . .

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND VILLAGE

Sokka walked up beside Suki, casually draping his arm over her shoulder. "So . . . you up for a round?" He grinned at her. He was handsome with an obvious sarcasm to him. He was average height for a man, about 5'10 and thin, yet muscular. His hair was still cut in the same style with the sides and back shaved and the top long, though he left it down more often then he used to, the straight dusty brown locks just barely touching his chin. He wore loose fitting forest green pants and a forest green tunic, held closed by a gold piece of cloth tied around his waist. The tunic was trimmed in gold. The colors didn't suit his blue eyes and tanned skin, but he insisted on wearing the green and gold clothing while on Kyoshi Island to show his dedication to Suki's ways, just as Suki chose to wear the blue and silver of the Water Tribe whenever she went with Sokka and Katara to their old homeland, though they hadn't been back to the Southern Water Tribe in over a year.

A grin played on her red lips as she patted his hand. "Are you going to be cautious and hold back because you're afraid of hurting me?" She no longer wore the Kyoshi Warrior make-up every day as she had when the Fire Nation was still a threat. The warriors were still Kyoshi's guardians, and they were all more than able to be in full suit at the slightest sign of attack, but they no longer needed to constantly be in full armor. Her beauty was refreshing, being that she saw herself first as a warrior, then as a woman. Her training and skill with defense tactics were her full focus. She was strong and radiant. Her red hair fell softly to her shoulders and she wore a forest green and gold dress. She stood straight and tall at 5'8, with a natural grace and poise.

He stayed quiet for a moment as they walked side by side. "Maybe."

"I want to see what you've learned, Sokka." She stopped and turned to him. "I've taught you everything I know when it comes to our ways of fighting and I've seen you practice with the other warriors a few times. You're a fast learner and very good at fighting, but whenever you fight me, I can see you stall and soften your attacks. I want you to show me what you've got." She kissed him seductively. He couldn't help but grin goofily, blushing. "I'll show you what you've taught me, and you show me what I've taught you. No holding back. I'm not porcelain. I won't break." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Can you do that for me?"

"If you insist . . . I won't hold back . . ."

"Promise?" She held out her hand.

"Promise." He shook her hand. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, then suit up. Full armor and make-up."

"You have to wear the make-up and clothing of the Water Tribe then. If you want to be fair and show me what you've learned, you've got to suit up as well. You've seen me wear the warrior make-up of my tribe when you came to the Tribe with Katara and me. I know you can remember what it looks like. I want to see you as a Water Tribe warrior." He grinned.

"Oh really? Suddenly I see that this is more than just a practice fight. I think you're getting more out of this than I am." She pulled her hair back and tied it in a ponytail. "So be it. We'll trade roles. I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." She gave a cocky smile and ran towards the quarters she shared with the other Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka made his way to his small home in the opposite direction, the training ground waiting in the middle of the town calling his name in a passionate whisper.

"Sokka!" He quickly turned at the sound of his sisters voice.

"Katara? What's wrong?" She had obviously run there and was completely out of breath. Sokka grabbed her as she started to fall forward. "Is everything alright? What happened?"

She looked up at him, giving a weak, but relieved smile. "I was farther away from here than I realized. Thank you." She stood once again, taking a deep breath to stabilize herself. "I need your help, Sokka. A ship from the Fire Nation was just here…"

"What?" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "How many ships? Did they see you? Are you hurt?" He shoved her side to side, looking for wounds. "Are they attacking? I told you to stay here in the village where you would be safe!" She put her hand over Sokka's mouth.

"Would you stop yelling and let me finish?" She pushed his hands away. "If you had actually listened to me, I said a ship was just here. That means one ship, and it's not here anymore. They were here to throw away a prisoner. I found him and he's been beaten and tortured so severely that he can't see or speak, let alone stand or even move. I have to help him, but I need to get him by the salt-less water of the stream. I need your help to move him."

"Why don't we just tell the village medics? They'll bring him to the infirmary and take really good care of him."

"I told him I would help him, and that's what I intend to do. Besides, the medics can only tend to the most recent wounds. I can heal the scars and burns as well as the fresh cuts." She sighed at his unconvinced expression. "Please, Sokka? As a water bender healer, it's my duty to help him. I have to get him to the fresh water and you're stronger than I am. Please help me."

He rubbed his eyes, frustrated but unable to deny her. "Alright, but on one condition. I'm not comfortable with him being from the Fire Nation, prisoner or not. He could be a trap or something. You never know the lengths Azula will go to get information. For all we know, she might have wanted you to find him, knowing that you knew Aang. She's nuts enough to still want to capture the Avatar"

"Sokka, everyone knows where Aang is. Azula doesn't need to come within an inch of burning a man to death just to get information about Aang. He's flying around the world. I think everyone knows him by now."

"Do you want my help or not?"

She sighed. "Yes, I want your help."

"Alright then. You haven't told him your name, have you?"

"No, I haven't really told him anything besides the fact that I was going to help him and would return to him as soon as I could, and you are really prolonging that promise right now."

"You said he couldn't see, right?"

"No, his eyes are swollen shut. Where are you going with this. Sokka?"

"We have to use fake names around him. If he's working for Azula, he'll know the names Katara and Sokka because of Aang."

"This is ridiculous! He's in excruciating pain as we speak and you're saying it's a trap? He has no way of even communicating with Azula!"

"That you know of…"

"You are so paranoid! He needs our help, not our untrusting scrutiny."

"You're name is Kara, and I'm… Boomer. Deal?"

She laughed sarcastically. "Boomer? You've got to be kidding me. Where did you come up with Boomer?"

"You know, my boomerang. Boomer… ang." He grinned. She sighed. "I think it's pretty clever."

"In your mind, I'm sure it is. Fine, Boomer it is. I need you to get three blankets for me. I have to go get some soap, bandages, and ingredients for herbal tea. Then I'll take you to him…"

/. /. /

A.N.: More rewriting to come, followed by new chapters. In the rewriting of this chapter, 152 words were added, lengthening the conversation between Katara and Sokka.


	3. The Cleansing

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the 3rd chapter to be entirely rewritten as of July 9, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 3: The Cleansing

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND VILLAGE

"Hey, Water Boy, are you going to get ready or not?" Sokka looked to the training grounds to see Suki, in full Water Tribe war paint and the simple training clothes of a warrior, grinning. His eyes widened and a goofy smile spread across his face. She came over to him.

"I can't, Suki… I have to help Katara…" The words actually hurt to say. She looked absolutely incredible as a warrior.

"Is everything alright? She's not hurt or anything, is she?" Her grey/green eyes filled with worry.

"No, no. Everything's fine. She just needs help moving something at her camp." Suki smiled at his frustrated expression and the lust in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Go help your sister, Sokka. Family always comes first. We'll do this tomorrow." She kissed his cheek, leaving a black and white lipstick mark.

"And you'll put on the make-up again?" He grinned. She laughed.

"This actually turns you on, doesn't it?"

"… Maybe…"

"Go help Katara, warrior-boy." She gave him a playful shove.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND VILLAGE

Katara quickly packed her bag with the items she had purchased from the shops. Soap, bandages, some clothes she hoped would fit him, dried meat, bread, and a large canteen of cooled broth that she would warm over the fire later on. Lastly, she tossed in the packets of tea leaves. She threw the back over her shoulder and went to the training ground where Sokka was to meet her. He stood at her approach, picking up the blankets and tucking them under his arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She said as she walked past him, leading him into the forest. "You have lipstick on your cheek."

"Suki's." He said dreamily.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

"Why did you have to camp so far away from the village? It's long walks like these that make me miss Appa."

"Stop whining, Sokka, we're almost there. Just up the stream."

"Remember, you're Kara, and I'm Boomer."

"Yeah, Boomer." She laughed. "So original and inventive."

"… Do you want my help or not, Kara? Keep up the comments and I can just go back to Suk-" She stopped and put her arm out to stop Sokka.

"There he is." She pointed to the curled up mass of scars among the small plants, leaves, and grass. Sokka approached him slowly, his features suddenly serious.

"Uh… Kara, are you sure we should move him? He looks dead already." Sokka poked the prisoner in the shoulder. A small moan escaped him and Sokka jumped away.

"Don't be so rude! He's obviously in great pain." She took a blanket from Sokka and kneeled beside the man, carefully laying it over him. "It's going to take a lot of time and energy, but I know I can do it." She looked up at Sokka. "They left him out here to die, bleeding and broken. The Fire Nation is still just as heartless as ever." She looked back to the man. "I want to give him his life back." She stared at him a moment longer before standing. "I need you to be as careful as possible when you lift him." Katara took the other two blankets from Sokka and he slid one arm under the prisoners knees and the other around his shoulders, scooping the frail body into his arms. The prisoner let out a strangled cry of pain as his stiff and sore body was lifted. Sokka followed Katara, looking down at a face distorted by torture.

"They really did a number on you, didn't they? Kara's an incredible healer, the greatest many have ever seen. She can erase your pain. Heal you as if none of this ever happened.

"We're almost there." Katara put her bag and the blankets down, folding one of the blankets as a pillow and laying it on the dry stone shore by the water. She approached Sokka, speaking softly to the prisoner. "I need to wash your wounds and clean away the blood, dirt and infections so I can see how bad the injuries really are. The stream is very shallow and cool. The water will sting your wounds, but the pain will be brief. So-," her brother eyed her viciously, "Boomer, lay him down in the water with his head on the blanket cushion."

Sokka kneeled in the shallow water, the dark green pants he wore turned black at the knees as the water soaked in. A hoarse scream erupted from the disfigured man as Sokka lowered him in the stream. The water soaked through the blanket, burning his raw flesh. She kneeled beside him, holding his legs down as he made an attempt to curl them up against his chest, out of the water. "The cleansing and healing will be soothing, you just have to get over the initial shock." After a moment, he stopped thrashing and lay still. Carefully, Katara opened the blanket, exposing his naked, destroyed flesh. She took a small section of bandage out of her bag along with the soap, then she carefully began to wash the blood from his face. "Boomer, would you mind starting on his legs and feet? It'll speed up the process and allow me to save energy for the first healing." Sokka broke the soap in half with a dagger hidden in the gold fabric at his waist. He silently began to clean the mans feet. Katara looked at him in shock. "No argument? No whining?"

"You seem really determined to help this guy. If you are, then so am I."

/. /. /KYOSHI ISLAND

Zuko couldn't help but lay there motionless as the two strangers washed him as they would a child. He felt so weak and pathetic, being handled like he was a baby, unable to wash and take care of himself. A cool damp cloth was laid over his aching eyes. "This will help with the swelling." That voice… it was so soft and calming, yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it. He'd heard it before, years ago. The sweet sensitivity in it reminded his of his mother… but this person was younger… stronger…

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

The siblings stood, staring at the scarred man. Every inch of him was covered by a burn or scar. "You've really got your work cut out for you, Kara. Are you sure it wouldn't be better just to take him to the village medic?

"I'm going to heal him. It may take weeks, even months, but I will do it." She sat in the water and carefully pulled him up and held him close, resting her hip against his and laying his chin on her shoulder. Water wrapped around her hand, forming the glowing healing glove. She looked at his back with tears in her eyes. The flesh of his back was shredded from what looked like a steep tip whip. She pressed her hand to one of the deepest stripes and whispered softly in his ear. "Whoever did this to you was cruel, heartless, and soulless. I will make this right, my silent friend, no matter how long it takes…" Slowly, she moved her water wrapped hand along the deep cut.

"I'm staying here with you tonight, Kara. I don't feel safe leaving you out here alone with him." She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "Not because I'm worried about him attacking you, but what if the Fire Nation comes back for some odd reason? What if they decide they want him back? Or what if they bring more prisoners? I'm staying here tonight, no matter what you say." They both stayed silent for a moment. The only sound was the water as Katara healed two more slashes from the whip. As the wound closed, it was replaced by burnt flesh. The injuries came in layers. Once one was healed, another appeared.

"Thanks, Boomer." She smiled at him, her face already looked tired. "I think this is going to be harder than I thought. The scars are so deep, and they won't go away easily." She ran her hand over another whip slash. Only two remained. "There are so many of them…"

"Kara… don't overwork yourself. Take it one at a time."

"I know. I don't want him to be in pain anymore." Another slash was healed. "I'll be okay, really." She looked to the sky while sliding her palm slowly over the final whip wound. "It's going to get dark soon, can you start the fire?" Sokka nodded and began arranging the sticks that Katara had gathered earlier.

"Forgive me, my silent guest. I cannot do anymore today…" She whispered softly in his ear. "Scars are the most difficult things to heal after broken bones, and though I am a strong healer, your wounds drain me quickly. I promise I will do more tomorrow after I rest tonight." She looked at his back, relieved to see the shredded flesh whole again, but dreading how long it would take to erase the thick burn scars. The healing glove dissolved from her hand and without a word, Sokka carefully picked the man up and carried him away from Katara, laying him on a dry blanket and wrapping him up just outside the tent. He returned to his sisters side and found her passed out, half in the water, half out in a deep exhausted sleep. He picked her up and laid her in her tent.

He sighed. "I think you bit off more than you could chew." She mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like it might have been an insult, then curled up on her side. He pulled a blanket over her and went back out to finish building the fire.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N.: Not a whole lot of new material was added in this chapter in the rewrite, a mere 56 words, but an addition all the same. I found it stood pretty well on its own.


	4. The One with Golden Eyes

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the 4th chapter to be entirely rewritten as of July 9, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 4: The One With Golden Eyes

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

The long process of repairing 'Silent', as Katara referred to him, was going smoothly. Over the past few weeks she had managed to close all of his open wounds and heal the majority of the basic scarring, though the burns were still thick and she knew they throbbed with his every movement. He was able to sit up now, and even walk a little with her assistance, but all his movements were stiff and pained. Whenever Katara led him in a small walk to exercise, he stepped awkwardly, with a terrible limp in his right leg and he still could not talk or open his eyes.

Suki and Sokka had been switching on and off in the duty of watching over Katara and Silent, though she insisted she didn't need them there. It was Suki's turn now. She stood by as Katara helped Silent to lay down once again.

"Kara, I'll watch over him if you'd like to go visit the bath house in the village." Katara looked up, unable to hide the smile that lit her weary features. The thought of a warm, soothing soak after weeks of chilly water and cool temperatures was too good to pass up.

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll take care of him. Maybe I'll work on reducing the swelling around his eyes with a damp cloth." Katara stood and gave Suki a brief hug, smiling. "Go on now, and take your time. We'll be fine." Katara started toward the forest, but stopped, turning to look at Silent again. She opened her mouth to speak, but Suki smiled and gave her a little shooing wave. "Off you go." She watched as Katara entered the forest in the direction of Kyoshi village, then turned her attention to Silent.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND VILLAGE

Katara sank into the hot water, the warmth of it soaking in and soothing her tired muscles. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. She thought about what Aang might be doing right now, and where Toph was and how long it would take her to rid Silent of every cursed scar that he had. Though his raw throat disabled him from uttering more than a grunt or a feeble moan, the scream that had erupted from him when his tortured body touched the water haunted her. How many times had his screams of pain fallen on deaf ears while he was kept prisoner?

She opened her eyes, wiping away the unexpected stream of tears that had appeared on her cheeks. Zuko.

Her old enemy, now her ward. She'd known Silent's identity since the second week. She'd begun work on the wounds of his face when the outline of his fathers scar began to surface. It was unmistakable. He'd been so strong and fierce, and now he was helpless like a child. The majority of her wanted to hate him for what he put her and her friends through, but no enemy, no matter how great, deserved to live through such endless pain. She had to admit, he'd been attractive when she got stuck in the cave with him. Despite the large scar, over his eye and ear, his features were good, handsome. If he'd lived a better life, been raised in less harsh conditions, he probably would have grown to be a sincere, handsome, good young man. Though she hated him, she wanted him to be that better man. She longed to see his face again, the way it was in the cave. Her grandmother had warned her of the tales of good girls and wicked boys, and she had always been disturbed by the tales outcomes, but now she found herself unwillingly falling into the same category. She wanted to care for her greatest enemy, nurse him back to health and help him live a better life. A calmer, more peaceful life.

She lifted her hands from the water and began to mindlessly create little streams and swirls of liquid rising from the surface of the bath and circling above her open palms.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Suki gently pressed the cool cloth to Silent's eyes for the fourth time. She let her eyes roam over him. When Katara helped him to stand, he was always hunched over and feeble, only an inch or so taller than Katara. Laying down, she could tell he was much taller. He had to be about 6'2 if not taller. She noticed that both the sleeves and pant legs of the simple green clothes he wore were too short for him. She removed the cloth. "Alright, last time for now. Try to open your eyes." Slowly, his eyes opened a crack, weakly blinking. The right eye opened a little more than the left, which almost stayed closed. Her face fell when she saw the color of his eyes, finally revealed. Not amber, like most people of the fire nation, but brilliant gold, the color reserved for pureblooded Fire Nation royalty. "Good job!" She worked to keep her voice calm. "But let's not strain them, okay?" She spoke as normally as she could, laying the cloth over his eyes again. "I just have to run and grab something from the village." She took his hand as Katara had instructed her to. "Is that okay?" He squeezed once, signaling yes. She stood and took off as fast as she could toward the village.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND VILLAGE

Katara stepped out of the bathhouse and headed toward the shops when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Suki, looking panicked. "Katara, you can't go back to him!"

"What do you mean?" A feeling like a heavy stone falling began in her stomach.

"He opened his eyes, and they're gold! Fire Nation Royalty! Katara, I think that's Prince-"

"Zuko, I know Suki. Can we please talk about this somewhere a little more private? I don't want any alarm about him being here."

"What?" Suki stumbled back, away from Katara as if she were some kind of disease, horrified at the calmness with which the Waterbender spoke. Her eyes narrowed. "How long have you known?"

"Come with me." She quickly led Suki to an empty area by the barracks. "I've known since I saw his oldest scar in the second week. It's a burn around his left eye that's been there since the first day I saw him in the Southern Water Tribe just after I found Aang." She looked down. "I was alone with him once… I saw a different side to him in that brief hour. A true, human side."

"He's a spy for Azula!"

"Has Sokka rubbed off on you that much? What is wrong with you two? I know he was an enemy, but you've been there. No human being would endure that much pain just to get information that's readily available to the public! He was embarrassed by that scar. Tortured by it. He'd never agree to being practically burned alive and killed just for the slight possibility of getting a hint of information about Aang. It's not like Aang's in hiding or anything. Everyone knows the Avatar is alive. The Firelords already been defeated. There's no information to find." Suki opened her mouth to protest. "With the stubbornness of these scars, he's suffered for years now, Suki."

"According to Aang's side of the story, as Sokka told me, right after you and Zuko were released from the crystal chamber, he sided with his sister, who came within an inch of killing Aang! How can you even consider helping that traitor? Spy or not, he was obsessed with hunting down Aang. An hour with him three years ago makes you think he wouldn't do just about anything to capture the Avatar, especially since his father was defeated!" Katara clenched her fists at her sides.

"I made a promise on the first day that I would help him. That I would end his pain and give him his life back! I can't break that promise Suki, no matter who he is. It's against everything I am as a healer not to help him."

"Suki rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Katara, he'll recognize you immediately."

"Then what do you suggest besides abandoning him? Because that, I will not do."

"You'll have to get a disguise, something that will make you completely unrecognizable." She sighed. "I'll stay for the rest of the week and convince Sokka that you are alright on your own, but after that, I can't help you anymore. I'm sorry Katara. I just refuse to be a part of helping him of all people. It just seems to be too much of a coincidence for me."

"Sokka can't know a word of this. Not a word. He'll make sure I can't help him if he knows it's Zuko."

"I know." She remained silent for a moment before speaking once more. "Hey, do you still have the clothes that Jet gave you?"

"The Outcast clothes?"

"That would be the perfect disguise. The paint is so thick, he'll never be able to tell who you are…"

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

"Silent?" It was her. That sweet, soft voice that taunted his memory, frustrating him to no end. He felt her remove the damp cloth from his eyes. "I'm going to start on your burns, alright?" She rolled up his left sleeve. He had to see her. He had to see who she was. His eyes slowly opened, and disappointment took over immediately. Her face was concealed by paint, making her face, lips, and neck stark white. A black line was painted across her face, over her eyes, like a mask. She was dressed in clothes more suited for a male. A long sleeve grey shirt with a black hooded tunic over it and loose fitting black pants. He'd seen this before. She was one of the Outcasts*.

Azula despised the Outcasts, saying they were two faced cowards to leave their countries and join others, aiding the Avatar. Zuko knew the real reason she hated them. Azula's childhood friend and her once second in command, Mei, had become one. She had shocked everyone when she was revealed as a spy for them in the palace.

Deep down inside, Zuko had a bit of admiration for Mei and the other Outcasts, acting on their own judgment, not the ideals of their homelands.

He examined Kara's face. Her eyes were blue, showing her as a Waterbender, though he already knew that by her healing abilities. There was something familiar about the shape of her face and her eyes that taunted his mind, just like her voice did. Seeing her only made him more frustrated. He closed his eyes once more as she slowly traced his index finger with her water covered hand. The burning pain in it began to dull for the first time in a year.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N.: So, Jet is alive, hooray! I hated that he died in the show. I kept hoping that he would show up later on, having healed without anyone knowing, living to fight another day. He was a great character, and I refuse to let him die that way. An extra 211 words were added to the rewrite, including the entire paragraph with Katara reflecting upon the 'bad boy' Zuko while in the bath. Originally, it was not revealed that Katara knew of 'Silent's' identity until she finished Suki's Prince- Zuko sentence.

*Outcasts - A group made up of people who turned their backs on their nations and roamed throughout the world, becoming nomads of sorts. They began forming when the war first began, leaving their homelands due to disagreements about what actions needed to be taken to stop the Fire Nation. Many Outcasts aided Aang in the final fight against the Firelord. The Outcasts are a creation of my own, and they will play a large part in this story.


	5. The Leader, the Liar, and the Sightless

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the fifth chapter to be rewritten as of July 16, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 5: The Leader, The Liar, and the Sightless

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Katara concentrated on his hand, but she could feel his eyes sliding over her. He gave a small frustrated sigh and closed his eyes once more.

The black and white mask like make-up was thick, and felt heavy on her skin, but it seemed to have done it's job in concealing her identity.

She tended the burns finger by finger. They were almost resistant to her efforts and she had to focus all her energy on each burn. Her hand slid from his little finger and the healing glove of water dissolved, absorbed by the small smooth white stones of the bank. She examined his hand, amazed. Four long, slender, pale fingers emerged from dark burned flesh.

Exhaustion took hold almost immediate and a small gasp escaped her as a crushing headache blurred her vision. "Forgive me, Silent… I have to lay down…" She stood up shakily, the world spinning, and stumbled to her tent. She collapsed onto her sleeping mat, falling asleep immediately.

/. /. / BASE OF THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE; WOODED LAND OF THE AIR NOMADS

A tall, lanky young man stood at the base of the temple, starring up at it. His long, unruly brown hair was tied back in a short ponytail, loose strands hanging about his face. His mouth was naturally shaped into a scowl, but his smile was a heartmelter. His face was longish, ending in a sharp chin and a strong, stubborn jaw line, with high cheekbones. He was confident, self-assured, even a bit cocky. His sun tanned skin accented his brown hair and cold grey eyes perfectly. A scar, faint, but, still seeable, started in the middle of his forehead and went down across his left eye, ending at his cheek, near his ear. A gift from Azula when he snuck into the palace as a guard to take Mai back to the Outcasts. He wore the scar with pride, unashamed at being wounded for his cause. His clothing consisted of a long sleeve black shirt with a rust colored breastplate and thick leather gauntlets of the same color. Loose fitting brown pants covered his legs along with thick rust brown shin protectors and soft black shoes.

A hand softly touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Her voice was low with a trace of boredom in it that, after faking it for a lifetime, she couldn't seem to shake off.

"It's nothing."

"Talk to me, Jet. Something's wrong, I can tell." He turned to her, letting his eyes take in her odd beauty. Her face was thin with a sharp, pointed chin, thin lips, narrow amber eyes, and pale, pale skin. Her hair was jet black and divided into half and half. The top half was twisted into two elaborate knots, while the bottom was separated into several almost waist length braids. Bangs cut straight across her forehead. She wore a white kimono that clung to her soft curves. A black corset, made of the same material as Jet's breastplate, served as her sleek version of armor. She stood almost eye level with him, incredibly tall for a young woman. Jet still found himself mesmerized by this woman. A descendent of one of the founders of the Outcasts, acting as a poor starved child on the doorstep of an influential Fire Nation family with connections to the Firelord. The adults, having trouble conceiving a child of their own, took the 'war orphan' in, raising her as their own. She pulled the act for seven years, stopping at nothing to be convincing, sending small notes full of information through Outcast Fire Benders dressed as guards. After the Firelord was killed, Azula became paranoid and suspicious of everyone around her, no matter how long she'd known them. It was then that Mai began sending notes of the executions that Azula was planning. Several dozen guards, some of them actual outcasts, her own Uncle and several members of the palace staff were to be executed, and fingers were starting to point to Ty Lee, as well as Mai herself. That's when Jet took it upon himself to end her act, before his brief childhood friend was put on the chopping block.

"Aang's up there with Kelyin."

"You let him go see her alone?" A worried tone crept into her otherwise monotone voice as she looked up at the Temple.

"He's been asking to see her for a month now. I couldn't deny him anymore."

"He's not going to understand her. She goes against everything he believes in. Everything she's supposed to be."

"I don't know about that… Since we came here, she's spent as much time as she can in the temple. I think she's trying to learn."

"I just hope she doesn't hurt him."

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Guilt crept into the pit of Zuko's stomach as he watched Kara stumble away. Even for a master bender like her, these burns were old, thick, and stubborn and refused to go unless she practically passed out.

He forced his pain ridden body to sit up, his scarred arms and abdomen screamed in protest. He looked down at his hand, slowly bending his fingers. Smooth, flawless skin. Inches of undamaged flesh, strikingly pale against the blackness of the burns. His own true skin that had been completely hidden for over two years. The pain was gone. That unending, hot, pulsing pain was gone from these four fingers.

He looked at Kara's tent and the feeling of guilt increased. He was using her in a way without even meaning to. That cruel voice in the back of his mind spoke up again. 'These wounds and your pain are here for a reason, you pathetic bastard. They're here to remind you how useless and unworthy you are to your nation and to your family name. And here you are, proving how worthless you really are, letting a water bending Outcast heal all your well deserved boo-boos.'

He knew the voice was right. Half of him longed for the pulsing pain to cease. He could barely remember what it was like to stand, walk, or even just raise his hand without that hideous pain shooting through his body in waves. The other half, the honor seeking, heartless prince side of himself wanted to punish himself for even thinking that.

He looked at the tent again. She was a water bender, which typically meant dark skin and brown hair, though being an Outcast, anything was possible. They didn't always sick to their own nations when it came to marriage and having children. During his sisters mass executions, he saw an Outcast Firebender that had been disguised as one of the masked guards. He had the tan skin of an Earth Kingdom man, but the honey eyes of the Fire Nation.

Zuko focused on his healed fingers again. He ran them across his pant leg, marveling at the feeling of the soft material against his skin. He'd nearly forgotten what it was like to feel.

/. /. / BEI FONG ESTATE

Toph stood in the corner, her arms folded over her chest, her foot tapping with impatience. The beautiful scene before her of shimmering jewels and incredible costumes fell on grey, blank eyes. Her parents yearly masquerade. She despised it with a passion. She would have tried to escape on her own again, but the threats of locking her away were becoming more and more severe. She could never get far enough away on her own, which is why she had her dressmaker swear to secrecy and send out the note.

Her mother had fussed over every detail of Toph's appearance, not wanting to be embarrassed by her daughters usual unfeminine ways.

Her black hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, emitting spiral curls down her back from just beneath it. Delicate gold robes with green silk trim that shone like brilliant emeralds left her shoulders bare, and a tightly tied band of braided sage green fabric gave her a much thinner waist than she actually possessed.

Like most young girls, Toph took her mothers insults about her weight, height, disability, and general appearance very hard, but she put on a brave face, hiding her insecurities deep inside. She acted sharp tongued, fearless, and careless. A bit of a bully in a way, pushing her insecurities into others so they'd never suspect her of being a 'girly girl'.

A gold mask, detailed with emeralds and tiny green beads made of fragile glass, hid the majority of her face, though her pouty lips, adorned with shimmering gold lip paint and her round chin were visible.

The vibrations of all the dancing were beginning to give her a headache, but two subtle vibrations, creeping up behind her caught her attention. "What took you guys so long?"

"We apologize for the delay, Ms. Bei Fong, there was a last minute problem with the costumes." The voice was a bit boyish and raspy, but it definitely belonged to a female. "There will be time for more formal introductions later. We must leave quickly and without drawing any attention. It will take them hours to discover that you are actually gone." The female speakers so far silent companion took Toph's hand, gently leading her. The three discreetly hugged the walls, walking behind the crowds of well-to-do guests, barely noticed in a haze of intoxication and gossip by the masked ball goers.

They exited through a narrow doorway, leading down a dark hall and out into the empty courtyard, unseen. "Can you run in that dress? We need to get to the gate where our ostrich horses are." The female said.

"Of course I can! I want to get out of here!" Toph hiked up her dress with one hand and took the silent companions hand with her free one, running toward the gate where hopefully permanent freedom awaited…

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE

P.S.A.N. : So yes, Jet knew Mai when he was a kid, even though he's so anti-Fire Nation on the show. Their friendship was extremely brief, his parents knew her parents, and they'd been allowed to play together when their parents got together. Within a year or so of their friendship developing, she was sent to play the orphan, acting as Azula's best friend and childhood confidant. A week later his parents were killed and all memories of her were temporarily blanked out with his hatred of the Fire Nation. After joining the Outcasts along with Longshot and Smellerbee, he was deemed a leader of sorts to many of the younger Outcast members, and was allowed to read the incoming notes, including Mai's. He learned of her as a great legend, acting as a spy since she was a child, and after inquiring more about her, he discovered she'd been the one he'd known when he was small. In the rewrite a mere 30 words were added. Not much, but an addition all the same. I do apologize for this chapter seeming a bit short, but even rewriting it, it seems to stand well on its own, and anything extra seemed to drag it down. This mostly just serves as an introduction for Mai, Jet, Kelyin, Toph, Smellerbee, and Longshot.


	6. The Loner, the Tortured and the Betrayed

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the sixth chapter to be rewritten as of July 16, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 6: The Loner, the Tortured, and the Betrayed

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Aang quietly entered the Air Temple, his old home. His light brown boots padded softly across the stone floor. He hadn't changed much in the last three years. Even though he'd mastered all the bending elements and defeated the Firelord, he'd managed to maintain his wide innocent eyes, a goofy smile, and a happy, peace loving demeanor. He was still rather short for his age, only about 5'4 and gangly thin. He could be described as funny or maybe cute, but never quite handsome. It was too big a word for him.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"I don't know how you got up here, Jet, but I told you I wanted to be left alone…" The voice echoed from the library down the dark and dusty corridors of the once bright temple.

"I'm not Jet. My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar." He cautiously approached the library. "Are you Kelyin?"

"Did he send you up here to get me? I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to be by myself!"

"No one sent me," he entered the library, "I just wanted to meet you." Shelf upon shelf of ancient books and scrolls rose high up to the domed ceiling, which was painted with the precious, and now forgotten, history of the Airbenders. Long windows were cut into the stone of the walls, close to the ceiling, between the shelving. Aang could just barely make out a slight silhouette against the bright sunlight, where Kelyin sat in the window. "Jet said you were an Airbender… like me…"

She gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, well Jet says a lot of things."

"Are you?" He asked softly, squinting up at her brilliant silhouette, trying hard to see her.

"I only know the basics of Airbending. My father died before he could teach me anymore than that. I'm no good at it anyway. So sorry to disappoint the great Avatar." Her voice had an edge of anger to it, but Aang also sensed a lonely bitterness to it as well.

She leapt down from the window, landing gracefully on the ground in front of Aang. Her features were hidden by the white and black face paint that the Outcasts sometimes wore, though it was usually reserved for battle, or when returning to a homeland that you hoped to remain unrecognizable in. She was about 5'0, and average build for a 13 year old girl. She wore the typical black loose fitting pants of the renegade tribe as well as a sleeveless black tunic, the hood of which hid her hair. Metal and black leather were combined to make a sleeve that covered her entire right arm, finger tip to shoulder. The same material made a gauntlet on her other arm, wrist to elbow. "Just leave me alone, okay? I want to study up here," she walked past him, "on my own! I'll come down when I'm ready."

Aang stood, speechless, as she walked away from him, out through the arched doorway and into the darkness of the hall. All the hope he had built up in himself crashed down as the echo of her footsteps faded.

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Kelyin made sure to get as far from the intruding boy as possible before sitting down on the dusty stone floor, spreading the ancient scrolls she had hidden under her tunic on the floor before her. She took a deep breath and attempted the motions for the hundredth time. A tiny wisp of air formed a brief circle in between her hands before evaporating. She let out a growl of frustration and tried again… and again. A voice issued softly from the doorway.

"I can teach you how to Airbend. It's really hard to learn from still drawings. I can show you the fluent motions, if you want me too. I'm a good teacher, I promise." Kelyin kept her back to Aang as she gathered up the scrolls.

"I can teach myself, just leave me alone!" She started to walk past him, but he caught her arm.

"Why do you want to be alone so bad? I've been alone for four years now, what I thought was the last Airbender when a girl and her brother broke open the ice I was frozen in. It's awful to be the last one. But here you are, an Airbender like me, somehow able to survive in the Outcasts, safe from the Fire Nations slaughter of our people. Whether good or bad at the art of bending, we are the same. I just want to help you." She yanked her arm away.

"I don't need any help!" She yelled before running from him. "We will never be the same!" He heard her yell echo back behind her as she ran into the darkness of the abandoned tower.

/. /. / BEI FONG ESTATE

They reached the gate and hid behind the high walls. The quiet one quickly mounted his ostrich horse. He helped Toph up, sitting her behind himself. The female speaker laid her hand on Toph's shoulder. "My friend here, your riding partner, is Longshot. He doesn't talk much. You can just call me B. We met a few years ago in Bai Sing Sei, but we were never really properly introduced.

"If we ride quickly, we'll make it to the cliffs still under the cover of night. Our friend, Ren, will be waiting there with Appa. We'll make it to Kyoshi by noon, where we'll rest for a bit before making the longer trip to the Southern Air Temple, the Outcasts current location. Your parents will never be able to find you there." Toph smiled at the thought.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Longshot made sure Toph was holding onto him securely before he heeled the ostrich horse in the side, taking off at full speed toward the far off cliffs.

/. /. / FIRELORD'S PALACE; THREE YEARS AGO

_He struggled against the thick shackles that bound him thin wrists to the cold stone floor. The chains were short, forcing him to remain in an uncomfortable kneeling position. The damp chill was seeping slowly into his knees, making the joints ache. The heavy iron door swung open and Azula entered, flanked as always by Mai and an oddly scared looking Ty Lee. His face contorted in rage as his curses were turned to muffled nothings by the gag tied tighly over his mouth._

"_Zuzu, how far you've fallen." Azula leaned down before him and sank her fingers deep into his longish black hair, yanking his head back sharply, looking him directly in the eyes. She smiled cruelly. "I've grown bored as of late, Zuzu. I need a new toy to relieve the stress of fathers death and the Fire Nations fall. You see, you are too weak to do anything by yourself. You've proven that in many ways, many times, which means that all responsibility for this nation, our once feared nation, falls squarely on my shoulders. You are a disgrace, my brother. A disgrace to all that this family stands for, just like Uncle Iroh. Oh! That reminds me, I forgot to tell you last week…"_

/. /. /KYOSHI ISLAND

His good eye snapped open and he looked around, forgetting where he was or how he'd gotten there. A cold sweat had broken over him. "Hey…" He was breathing heavily, panic closing his senses. "Silent?" He tried to get up when two gentle hand grasped his face. "It's okay. You're alright. It was just a dream." He looked up into the clear blue eyes of Kara. She smiled at him. "Are you okay now?" He sighed and gave a small nod. "Good. I have an idea on how to heal your burns. I heard of it once when I was a child. Only the greatest benders are capable of it, but I can try." She helped him sit up. "It's called a Cocoon. If I can do it, the majority of your wounds will be healed at once. The remaining ones will be the oldest ones, but I can take those on one at a time." He looked down. On one hand the thought of healing was overwhelmingly craved by every pore of his body. But then again, these wounds were a punishment. A constant reminder of his pathetic weakness.

As he looked away from her, Katara could sense a war within his conscience. The true Zuko against the exiled prince he was forced to become. She slowly reached forward, softly touching his arm. "Silent… I may be wrong in thinking this, but perhaps you feel that you deserve this pain for whatever reason. No one deserves this." His eyes met hers. "Please, let me try this… let me heal you." She gave a small smile.

She watched as he looked down at the four healed fingers and wiggled them, reveling in the absence of agony. His face flinched in pain as he barely moved the still burnt thumb, undoubtedly sending torment screaming up his arm. He looked up at her again, slowly nodding yes. She smiled. "Alright then, let's get started.

/. /. / FIRELORD'S PALACE

Azula stormed down the dank hall, her long blood red robes billowing out behind her with every brisk, angry step. Though she'd grown several inches over the years, her general appearance really hadn't changed that much. Her hair was swept up in a topknot with the Golden Fire crown piece pierced through it. Her face, once spiteful and unwillingly pretty was now cruel and savage, aged with both her own rage and the incredible responsibility laid upon her after her father's death. "Open the cell! Now!" She yelled to the guards at the end of the hall who were posted in front of a heavy iron door marked 'DISGRACE'.

"I should just kill you know for what you've done!" Azula bellowed as she entered the dark, cold cell. The petit little woman shackled to the floor whimpered as Azula descended upon her. "My entire north fleet is gone! Do you hear me? Gone! Destroyed by those damned Outcasts!" She grabbed the woman by the long waist length braid and yanked her head back. Large terrified grey eyes met cold golden ones. "And if that's not bad enough, I find out it's you that sent out the note as to where the fleet was hidden and the easiest way to get to them. Why am I surprised! You always have been the stupid one! Were you not there to see Iroh's execution? Because I was there, and I distinctly remember you cringing at my side during his final pathetic moments. I know you saw what I did to half of the guards and palace workers after Mai's betrayal. And do you not remember attending many of Zuko's sessions? I remember you being there, always looking like you were going to cry. I would have thought you'd at least be smart enough to not tempt my wrath!" She backhanded the girl hard across the face. "Congratulations, Ty Lee, you will now be taking the place of that worthless corpse, Zuko. Don't you just feel so proud?"

/. /. / BASE OF SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Mai found Aang hidden away in a small alcove of trees at the base of the temple's mountain. He was seated on a rock with his legs curled up against his chest and his chin resting on his knees. Momo was curled up on the ground, beside his staff, one big green eye cracked open to watch her approach.

"Aang?" She stood beside him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He stayed silent for a long moment before slowly shaking his head no. "I got so excited that she was an Airbender, I guess I was hoping she'd be excited too. I never thought she'd be so angry… I just don't understand why…"

Mai sat on the rock beside Aang. "She was learning bending from her father. They were Outcasts, traveling in a small group. Their camp was discover and captured by the Fire Nation. They were all taken prisoner. Kelyin was one of only a few that survived, but she was tortured in front of her father in the hopes that he would tell them the whereabouts of the Outcasts to save his daughter. She lost an arm. The right one. The whole thing." Aang stared at Mai in horror. "She's never been able to bend more than a tiny breeze since then." Mai looked up at the temple, just out of site, hidden by the soft white clouds. "Can't really blame her for feeling bitter…"

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N.: Again, I just want to thank all of you for your patience. I know it's taken a ridiculously long time to get this story going again. I really loved working on this story and I've had the thing planned out in its entirety since I started it. I used to work in a photo lab and I could sit at the desk and write when we weren't busy, which meant I pretty much got to write all the time. In October of 2008 the photo lab closed and I became a cashier. No time to write in a busy grocery store. That is no excuse, but between work, and just starting college in January of 2009, time did slip away from me.

Like in the originally written chapter, I still want to thank GangsterGandi here on for catching my original mistake about the age difference between Zuko and Azula. I had had Azula say "… disgrace little brother." He's actually her older brother. I knew that, but because she is so much more ruthless and sinister than he is, it almost seems like she should be the older one. So thank you again!

In this rewrite, 87 words were added.


	7. The Cocoon and the Mammoth

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the seventh chapter to be rewritten as of July 17, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 7: The Cocoon and the Mammoth

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Her fingers carefully untied the knot in the thin piece of brown cloth tied at his waist. His shirt slid from his shoulders, falling to the ground behind him. Mismatched hands, one completely burned, the other half healed, enclosed on her wrists as she fingered the fastening of his pants. Brilliant blue eyes met tortured gold. He shook his head no.

"I have to, Silent. For it to work, you must be nude. The healing water has to reach every injured inch of your body. Every burned pore of your skin." He shook his head no again and tried in vain to push her hands away. He was still incredibly weak. "Please, Silent. I can't make the Cocoon if you won't let me remove your pants." His eyes were pleading. "I've seen naked men before, and I've already seen you." He looked away and his hands reluctantly slid from her wrists, hanging defenselessly at his sides. Moments later he stood, naked, in the middle of the stream, Kara positioned a few yards away.

"I need you to clear your mind, Silent. If you think about the pain, how you got the wounds, or any terrible memories, your mind will close to my abilities and your wounds will resist. Keep your mind open and clear. Let the water in and let it engulf you. Close your eyes and breathe calmly." Slowly, his eyes closed and he inhaled with difficulty, making a raspy wheeze. She took a deep breath and sank herself deep into her thoughts. 'The water, I am like the water. Smooth, flawless, steady. We are one. Let the water flow through me and wrap him in soothing waves and make him smooth, flawless, and steady, like the water.' She chanted in her mind. She lifted her arms. Water moved up her legs, winding around her stomach, flowing from her arms and reaching for Zuko in soft transparent ribbons, glowing with an eerie light.

The ribbons engulfed him. He breathed slowly, in through his nose and out through his mouth, doing his best to keep the flow of air steady. His mutilated body began to relax, the tense muscles unknotting, his weary arms and legs becoming pleasantly limp as the water slowly lifted him, turning him gently as it spun around him. His whole body tingled as the water sank into his every wound. It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. The pain. That damned pain that kept him from functioning as a human being, kept him from getting a decent rest, kept him from walking without his whole body screaming in protest was actually dissipating. He couldn't feel anything now. He could hear Kara's silent chant as the water swirled around him. They were suddenly bonded in this beautiful moment, made one by the water. He didn't want it to end…

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Katara felt the water rush over him. She felt it as though she were touching him herself, running her fingers over each burn and each forgotten cut below the burns. A faint blush, hidden by the makeup, crept across her cheeks as the burns went away and she could feel the soft porcelain colored skin of his back, the fragile bones of his ribcage sheathed with that skin, the newly reforming muscles of his long legs.

Carefully she lowered her arms, bringing the sphere down, letting the healing water dissolve, becoming part of the stream once more. She watched in awed silence as Zuko slowly stood. He had turned while in the Cocoon and his back was now facing her. He was standing straight for the first time since she'd seen him back in the crystal prison. His painful hunched shoulders and stooped posture had disappeared, replaced by a tall, straight back, which was covered in vicious whipping scars, like those she'd healed on the first day. 'They must have been hidden under the massive burn.' she thought to herself as she watched him. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam over him. She'd never noticed, back when he was the enemy, what a perfectly shaped skull he had beneath the long diamond shaped lock of hair. His head was smooth and round, supported by a long, thin neck with a horrid scar across it from where it looked like his throat had been slit. It, like several other scars that he still possessed, had managed to resist the Cocoon. Another blush crept over her cheeks as her eyes followed down his back, taking in his slim waist and thin hips, as well as his naked buttocks. His legs were hidden by the water. She took a few cautious steps forward, but he didn't seem to hear her. He was looking down at his hands, two strikingly pale hands. He seemed lost in concentration, temporarily forgetting his whereabouts and company. She watched as she examined them, first the palms, then the backs, experimentally flexing his fingers. She looked at his hands as well from her place a few feet away. His fingers were long and slender, made more for playing an instrument, drawing, or sculpting, wasted in fighting. She wondered to herself, if he hadn't grown up during the war, perhaps born to the Water Tribes or Earth Kingdom during the old peaceful times, maybe he would have been a great writer or artist.

"Silent?" She spoke softly. He slowly looked over his shoulder, turning a bit to face her, seemingly embarrassed by his deep stupor. His face was still marred by the horrible mark from his father across his left eye and over his ear, but besides a few of the older burns from the beginning of his torture, his face was healed, along with his scalp. His chest and abdomen were almost completely healed besides the random burns in the shape of fists. "Can you speak?" He timidly opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "Come with me." She led him to the stony bank. He moved to where his clothing lay and pulled his pants back on. Kara spread a blanket on the ground. "Lay here on your back with your head in my lap." He gave her a questioning look. "Just please, come and lay." He cautiously obeyed, laying on his back in front of her. She guided his head to lay in her lap.

Cool, gentle hands wrapped in water closed around his throat. She could feel him flinch slightly as she concentrated the water into the wound. It was incredibly stubborn and unyielding. "Just relax and try your best to take deep breaths." She focused everything she had on the wound. He breathed in slow, shallow, rasps. She could feel the bitter wound dissolving, taking her energy with it. His breath became deeper and quiet, healthy and full. She could feel him breathing, struggled and shallow. Slowly, it deepened, becoming free and normal. After a moment, she removed her hands. The scar was still there, but merely a faint remnant of what it originally was. "Try speaking again, tell me your name." She was suddenly weary. The cut across his throat had stolen more energy than all his other wounds combined.

He softly touched his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "… Lee…" His voice was still sore and raspy, but it was very much audible. She smiled, exhausted.

"Nice to meet you, Lee…" Her eyes unfocused and she tipped backwards as her overwhelming weariness took over.

"Katara!" was the last thing she heard before hitting the ground.

/. /. / ON THE CLIFFS, A FEW MILES FROM THE BEI FONG ESTATE

Longshot helped Toph dismount the ostrich horse. Once on the ground, Toph could feel the vibrations of heavy foot falls approaching, sending the foggy silhouetted image of a mammoth man in her minds eye.

"Someone followed us!" Toph shouted, flexing her arms to levitate two boulders from a few feet away. She threw her arms toward the giant man, sending the boulders flying.

"Hey! Watch it!" His voice was husky and baritone, a horse rumble issuing from deep within his throat. It seemed to come from far above her.

"No one followed Ms. Bei Fong, I'd like you to meet our friend Ren Nokura," B spoke, "and Ren, this is Toph Bei Fong." Toph held out her hand.

"Good to meet you." A large calloused hand shook hers.

"Little jumpy there with the attacks, aren't you?"

She yanked her hand away. "Do you blame me? I felt the earth shake with your approach, like an avalanche. How tall are you?"

"6'7, and I'm guessing 5 feet even for you, short stuff."

"What, did you aspire to be a mountain when you were a kid?" She grinned and took a step back. "I bet I'm still stronger than you." She lowered her hands toward the ground.

"Oh no you don't." B grabbed her hands. "We're on a cliff, remember? No bending here. You and Ren can fight it out later, where we know that no one will fall to their deaths."

"Well, shouldn't we get going then?" Ren's voice rumbled.

/. /. /

A figure, as still as a statue watched from behind the rocks several yards away as the group with the kidnapped child advanced toward the edge where the giant air bison floated lazily. Her hair was jet black, falling over one eye. Her face was white as snow with blood red lips and heavy grey makeup circled her cold dark eyes.

"This bounty will be like taking candy from a baby." She smiled cruelly.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : For those of you that have already read this story before, there will likely be some brand new content in the next chapter. In this rewrite, 106 words were added, mostly in the descriptions of Zuko. Speaking of Zuko, if you want to see an amazing painting of Zuko and Mai, or just Zuko alone, go to missbennetdeviantart (don't forget to add the www and the .com as well as the period between missbennet and deviantart.)

Isn't that beautiful? Seeing Zuko look so real, and that attractive… yeah, it's a really good painting…. then I look at Dev Patel and get depressed. Zuko fan girls everywhere went to see 'The Last Airbender' and went "… oh…"


	8. The Name, The Fall, and the Revealed

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the eighth chapter to be rewritten as of July 18, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 8: The Name, the Fall, and the Revealed

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Zuko leapt forward and caught her mere inches from the ground. Though glad he caught her, he regretted the move immediately. While 85% of his scars were gone, his muscles were still useless and weak after all that time down in the cell, unmoving, chained to the floor, fed tiny scraps and foul water. His body had been reduced to nothing. It would be a long time before he'd be anywhere near as strong and healthy as he'd been back before Azula took over. Back in the crystal chamber… with her…

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Katara… the name had just slipped out, but there were so many similarities between them. Both were Water Benders, and both had incredible blue eyes. Even their names were ridiculously alike, only two letters separated them. But it was her touch above all… as she laid her hands on his wounded throat, her fingertips brushed across his cheek. His mind immediately flashed back to that intimate time with her.

She'd offered to heal that god forsaken scar bestowed by his father. He'd closed his eyes as her fingertips brushed along the scar. He could have stayed with her that day, but he had let his ridiculous quest for honor get in the way. If he'd just swallowed his pride and gone with them instead of siding with his sister, he wouldn't have suffered for the last three years.

But this incredible healer couldn't be Katara. Katara couldn't heal his oldest scar without the special water from the Spirit Oasis. This girl was able to heal years of pain with simple stream water. 'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'she took too much pride in the Water Nation to leave them and become an Outcast.'

He laid Kara on the blanket, lacking the strength required to carry her back to her tent. "Uncle Iroh would still be here…" He whispered softly. "I'd be whole… and I'd be with her…" He sat quietly, his mind wandering to how life would be if he had stayed with Katara on that fateful day…

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Mai gave Aang a small smile. Her whole face changed, from cunning and bored to kind and caring. "Kelyin has a tough outer shell to crack. We've all had trouble getting along with her, she lets her bitterness about past events take over sometimes and shuts everyone out. If you really want to get to know her, keep talking to her, even though she'll keep pushing you away. Eventually she'll break though." She patted him on the back and stood once more.

"Thank you, Mai…" He gave a small laugh and looked down. "It's still so strange to see you out here, wearing black and white and fighting against what little resistance the Fire Nation still has. I remember what a die-hard enemy you were."

"I regret those years and the actions I committed, but it was necessary. It's much nicer being here, with Jet and the people the I love." She sweetly touched his cheek. "I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused you back then, Aang. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to keep up the act." She turned from him, trying hard to block the sudden memory plaguing her. "Keep talking to her. If you really want to know her, you'll break through eventually."

She walked away.

/. /. / OFF SHORE OF THE EARTH KINGDOM

Ren watched as Toph dug her fingers into Appa's fur, getting the best grip possible as the bison soared through the chilly early morning air. She was hunched over, as close to his soft white back as she could get and her face was even paler than usual.

"Fear of flying, huh Short Stuff? Don't worry we won't let you fa-AH!" He broke off with a cry of pain as an arrow protruded through his shoulder.

"We're being fired at!" B yelled as a second arrow flew past her head.

"What!" Toph yelled, lowering herself further against the bison's thick coat of fur.

"Looks like we underestimated your parents." Ren spoke through clenched teeth. He broke the arrow off with a loud snap and tossed it away over Appa's side. Blood seeped slowly from the wound. "Keep a good grip, Short Stuff, this is going to get interesting." He looked over his shoulder, spotting the shooter of the arrow. It was a woman, sitting on the back of a Wolcan, a rare and vicious beast. The broad wings and sharp taloned feet of a falcon with the head and body of a wolf, complete with huge snarling jaws. The woman wore a skin tight black outfit, held on by straps and buckles around her waist and over her shoulders. A long whip was wound up at her hip and a crossbow was propped on her shoulder. She gave a wicked grin as she aimed expertly and pulled the bows trigger, sending another arrow at the group. "Take Appa down, B!" The bison dived down, causing a shriek from Toph. Ren laid a large hand on her back, keeping her braced against Appa as the arrow flew over them.

"Persistent isn't she!" B yelled over the noise of the cold early morning air whipping past them as she looked over her shoulder. The woman was only seconds behind them, the Wolcans jaws foaming in the anticipation of sinking it's teeth into Appa's thick hide. "Longshot, try and aim for the Wolcan, not her! If it goes down, she goes down! Otherwise, that thing will still be chasing us even if she's not on it!" Longshot nodded, quickly pulling the long robes made for the masquerade off, throwing them out into the chilly air and pulling his bow from the harness on his back. He had no sooner lifted the arrow to the string when Appa let out a pain filled growl and began swerving back and forth rapidly. The Wolcan had managed a small burst of speed and sank its teeth deep into Appa's backside. The bow flew from Longshot's hands, tumbling over Appa's back and out of site. Toph couldn't help but scream at the rapid motion.

"Get him to stop doing that!" Ren yelled as he held Toph down with his uninjured arm, trying his best to keep her from slipping.

"The Wolcan won't let go! See if you can pry his jaws open!" Longshot nodded at Ren and held Toph down in his place, knowing he wouldn't get a good shot with the heavy wind and Appa's chaotic movement interfering. Ren cautiously approached the beast, struggling to keep his balance, grasping his upper jaw with one hand and the bottom jaw with the other. The Wolcan eyed him coldly and sank his teeth further. He conjured all his strength and began slowly prying the jaws apart. The beast gave a guttural growl and did it's best to reclaim its mouth, but Ren's hands were powerful. It gave a yelp as its bottom jaw was slowly pushed back.

Ren heard the noise before he felt it. The whip cracked on his back, instantly cutting through his heavy coat and slicing the skin. He let go out of instinct, a reaction to the pain, and the Wolcan's jaws embedded themselves once more into Appa's flesh. A female voice issued above him, heard easily over the wind without even yelling. "Come now, did you really think I was going to let you try and break his jaw? Hand over the child now, or I'll take her by force, let him rip your bison to pieces and watch you all fall to your deaths." She held out her hand expectantly.

Appa jerked wildly to the right, twisting slightly in his attempt to get away from the Wolcan. The fangs tore away and Appa sped forward. "Oh no you don't!" The woman cracked the whip out, catching Toph around the wrist, yanking her toward the Wolcan and herself.

Ren lunged forward and grabbed the whip. Already unstable from the attempt at breaking the Wolcan's jaw, he tried to yank the whip from the bounty hunters grasp, but instead, unsteadied himself further, stumbling and falling back. Longshot frantically tried to hold Toph on as Ren fell, but the pull of his weight and the tightness of the whip around her wrist was too much. There was a sickening snap heard, even over the roaring wind as her wrist broke from the strain just before she slid from Longshot's grasp…

/. /. / OFF SHORE OF THE EARTH KINGDOM

"Damn it!" June roared as the giant man fell from the bison, taking her bounty with him. She quickly let go of the whip, knowing she'd be pulled down as well. At their speed, it was impossible to catch them in mid-air, especially with the monstrosity of a man still holding on. They wouldn't survive the fall. She'd just have to tell the Bei Fong's that she couldn't find her yet. She swiftly turned back toward the Earth Kingdom and sped the Wolcan away.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND VILLAGE

"Suki…" Sokka whispered softly to the form laying beside him. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her face, lit softly by the moonlight coming through the window. The water tribe warrior make-up was smeared by sweat and her red hair had come loose from the pony tail, falling softly around her face and over her shoulders.

She spoke with her eyes still closed, but smiled. "Yes, my warrior?"

"Is my sister alright?" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, holding up the sheet to cover her naked form.

"What?"

Sokka sat up. "Katara, is she alright? Every time I try and go out there, you offer to go instead or come up with some kind of distraction… like what just happened. Is she alright? Did something happen to her that you're not telling me?" His soft voice was laced with doubt and guilt.

Suki smiled. "No, of course not. I suppose I was thinking that if you were serious in your talks of marrying me, it would be a good idea to bond with Katara, seeing as we would be sister-in-laws." She kissed him softly on the lips. "And these aren't distractions, Sokka, they are momentary periods of extreme lust brought on by watching you practice what I taught you." He grinned as she kissed him again. "The Kyoshi make-up doesn't hurt either." Sokka pulled her back down onto the bed.

"That make-up on you is giving me a momentary period of extreme lust." He pulled the covers over them and she giggled.

/. /. / BASE OF THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Mai walked slowly along the wooded path, away from the Avatar, lost in her thoughts. He was gone… his body thrown away like mere garbage, not even given a prince's burial.

Of all the things she had done while acting as Azula's puppet, one thing, one image, one act, haunted her above all others.

_Azula turned to Mai, smiling cruelly. "He pushed you in the water when we were kids, Mai. I'll let you have the first hit." She looked down at Zuko. "I don't know if there will be enough left of him to mark when I'm finished with him."_

_Mai stepped forward, looking down at the young dark haired man. The news of his Uncles death had broken him. He kneeled there, hunched over, staring at the floor. She lowered to her own knees in front of him. Slowly he looked up, as if just noticing she was there. His eyes were so full of grief. 'What a pathetic, sorrowful excuse for a life.' She thought to herself. The whole thing was a lie. Even now, he'd been lied to. If only she could tell him the truth… it would give him something to fight for. In the executions, Outcast guards were having to sneak out and return to base for risk of being found out. There was no way that she or any of the others could get Zuko out unnoticed. Their numbers and their strength was just too low. She stared into his eyes, trying to decide what to do…_

"_Come on Mai, I want to start in on him!" The punishment might be strong, but she could think of no other solution. She pulled the stiletto out from its holder at her wrist, trying to keep her hand from shaking. His eyes were on her, but he was staring far off, his eyes glassy and distant. He didn't see her. She raised her left hand, the stiletto hidden at her palm, looking as if she was going to backhand him. She took a deep breath and swung her hand down, in the form of a fist, the stiletto extended between her index and middle finger. The cut was clean, smooth, expertly delivered. Blood splashed out across Mai as the weapon did it's job. She could vaguely hear Azula's voice yell out, "Damn it Mai! Killing him was my job!" as she watched him make a strangled gagging noise before he fell forward, his head landing in her lap before the guards rushed forward, trying to quell the blood flow and closedthe gaping slit across the soft flesh of his throat. Another guard grabbed her, dragging her up and out of the room as she looked to Azula._

"_I've been holding that grudge for a while now, Azula. You shouldn't have given me the opportunity." _

_She hated what she had said that day, but she could think of nothing else to explain her actions. She'd been kept in a cell for a week as punishment, but Azula never seemed to really be upset about it once they'd been able to burn the wound closed and given him a few days to regenerate some small amount of blood that had been lost._

"_I'm sorry Zuko… I'm so sorry…" She had whispered it then, unheard in Azula's frustrated, impatient vocalizations, and she whispered it now. His face, distorted more and more every time she saw it, haunted her mind. "I can never tell you how sorry I am…" She kneeled in the middle of the path, her face in her hands as grief overcame her. A gentle hand came to rest on her back._

"_Mai, why are you out here all alone, crying?" She looked up into an kind, aged face and warm hazel eyes._

"_I never got to apologize for my part in his suffering. He didn't even get a proper burial, Iroh. Ty Lee's note said Azula had his body discarded in the woods of some island, somewhere." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. The old man kneeled down and embraced her as she mourned the Prince's death._

"_I would have taken his place if only I could have. He suffered all his life for no reason… I would have taken his place…" Iroh spoke sadly, tears rolling down his own cheeks._

_/. /. / FIRELORD'S PALACE_

_Ty Lee cowered on the floor in her shackles as the guard tossed a bowl of foul food on the floor before her. She kept her head bowed as he slammed the cell door shut. She looked up slowly, listening closely for his footsteps to retreat. Taking a deep breath, she placed a shackled hand between her feet, curling her toes around the heavy iron. Making her hand as narrow as she could and thanking her double jointed thumb, she began to twist and wiggle her hand back and forth, using the blood and sweat that covered her skin as lubrication to ever so slowly pull her left hand out of the shackle. She carefully lifted her arm, sore from being in the same position for almost two weeks. Now came the hard part. Her shattered right arm, expertly broken in three places by Azula. She put the shackle between her feet and, putting the palm of her left hand in her mouth, began the same removal process. Every tiny movement of the broken limb sent pain that made her see white. She bit into her palm, breaking through the skin and tasting iron as the skin broke. "Not yet, Ty Lee…"_

_Her grey eyes grew wide as she slowly looked up at the door, her bloodied hand dropping from her mouth as she saw the tiny slit in the door open to reveal the mask of a guard. All the color drained from her face._

"_You have to wait a bit to get out of here. It's a little dangerous right now." His voice was a hiss, just above a whisper before he shut the slit in the door, leaving her in silence again._

_/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE_

_P.S.A.N. : Well, I finally fixed a problem that I was just going to go with originally; Mai's inability to firebend. Originally, I had written that there was a burn scar in the shape of two small but powerful hands around Zuko's throat when Katara did the cocoon. Then I had Mai reflecting on what she'd done to him, regarding wrapping her hands around his throat and igniting them. I was just going to leave it that Mai can firebend now in the original posting, when I had the intentions of completing it the first time. Obviously that didn't happen. I like the rewritten flashback of her decision to try to kill Zuko, to save him from his sister's torture. I think it gives more to her characters thought process, and gives a deeper meaning to her connection with Zuko and her grief than before. The last bit with Ty Lee is completely new material. Originally, Ty Lee was only shown being yelled at by Azula, then I didn't mention her anymore. In the rewrite, she will play a bigger role. I'm proud to say that 581 words were added to this chapter in the rewrite. _


	9. The Free, The Unmasked, and the Loved

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the ninth chapter to be rewritten as of July 21, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 9: The Free, the Unmasked, and the Loved

/. /. / This chapter takes place 2 MONTHS after Chapter 8: The Name, The Fall, and the Reveal.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Katara watched in silence as he placed the kettle on the fire. Even now she couldn't believe that this was the man she'd once considered an enemy. He was a completely different person in every way. He was free now. No one to answer to, no one to chase. Free. He'd come to terms with what had happened in the past. His fathers and sisters hatred toward him, his scar, his banishment, the wasted years hunting Aang, siding with Azula, Iroh's death, the years of unending pain. Instead of dwelling on them as he always had, he'd finally accepted what had happened and move on from it. He was actually happy now, and though he never expressed it in words, she could see the change in him. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a pang of guilt for her masquerade on those more and more frequent smiles he gave her, though there was always something somewhat shy and uneasy about them, and he never showed his teeth when he smiled. Though he seemed to have a more upbeat outlook about him, he still had several insecurities about himself. Being the older but more sensitive brother to the ever competitive Azula, it was clear he'd been raised with the idea of proving himself. Having been marred and banished by his own father didn't help. It would take years of freedom to rid him of his insecurities.

While she'd been able to heal all the scars produced by his captors, her fingers longed to sink into the one he wouldn't let her touch; the one left by his father over his eye and across his ear. She'd offered to rim him of it, but he refused, saying that it meant something to him. He refused to speak of it beyond that. Since finding him in the woods almost four months ago, he'd gained several pounds of the weight he'd unwillingly lost in the torture chamber, but he was still remarkably thin. It suited him though, being tall and lanky. She had to admit, she did sneak into the brush to watch him bath in the stream once, his back to her. So used to seeing muscular warriors, she liked Zuko's thin frame and the wiry muscle slowly reemerging where it lay dormant so long.

His hair had started to grow back, the black locks naturally spiky and unruly at its short length. She wondered how long he would let it grow this time. She'd finally found a pair of brown pants that fit him correctly, the other green pair being slightly too short for his long legs. He wore a long sleeve green shirt with brown robes over it. Fall was around the corner and the air was already getting chilly. She'd have to find him something heavier to wear soon.

"Kara?" The soft voice came from beside her, snapping her from her own thoughts. She turned to find Zuko standing beside her, leaning down to hold out a steaming cup of tea. She blushed, unseen beneath the Outcast face paint, embarrassed at her deep stupor. He smiled at her as she accepted the tea from him. He turned and sat by the waters edge. Sitting the cup of tea beside himself, he rolled his pant legs up and laid his legs in the cool water. She edged over and sat beside him, staring out over the stream. He looked over at her. "Are you alright?"

She stayed silent for a moment, then met his eyes with her own. Brilliant gold, full of trust and appreciation. She couldn't do it anymore. "No… I'm not. I've been lying to you since the day I found you…" His warm golden eyes clouded with worry. She hated to do this to him when he was so content, but she just couldn't stand lying to him anymore. "I know who you really are. Your name isn't Lee… it's Zuko…" He stood suddenly, looking away, absently touching his scar.

"Please Kara…" his voice was soft, "please don't do this. If you send word of who I am, all the work you've done will be erased in mere minutes because of my sisters vengeance. She'll come for me and the punishment will be ten times worse. I'm not strong enough to fight her. I can barely light the fight with my bending, let alone try to duel her. I just want to live in peace now, please…" She stood, taking his face by the chin and turned him to look at her.

"That wasn't all I had to say. I said I lied to you, Zuko." She walked to the tent, retrieving a small jar*. She returned to the waters edge and kneeled, her back to him. "I lied about who I was too, Zuko. I'm not really an Outcast." Zuko's heart began to race as she stood, her back still to him. When she turned, her face almost cleared of the black and white make-up. Zuko's good eye widened.

"Katara…" He whispered her name, taking a timid step forward. "Why would you go through all this to save me after what I did to you and your friends? The Avatar almost died because I chose my sisters side." Katara gave a small smile.

"He has a name you know. You could try calling him Aang once in a while. He's human, just like you and me, not just the Avatar.

"I'm sorry I hunted you, and Aang, all that time. I'm sorry that I chose Azula's side and attacked you after you trusted me."

"Azula is the one that tortured you, isn't she? I had a feeling it was her." She reached up and began to unpin the hood and scarf that kept her hair hidden. "You've paid dearly for your mistakes. Seeing what was done to you because you chose the wrong path, who am I to still hold a grudge against you." She pulled the hood away. Her long brown hair was pinned back and secured in a braid, wound tightly against the back of her head.

"You could have still left me there to die, as was intended."

"It's not in my nature to leave a wounded man to die, no matter who he is. When I realized it was you… when I saw what had become of you…" She looked down. "I saw the real you, Zuko. I saw who you were deep down, under the angry young man you were forced to become. You were so human in that cave three years ago. Even though you betrayed me moments later, I knew you had betrayed yourself as well." She rested her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Your true self. You chose your father's honor over your own heart. Even after three years, I couldn't forget that brief glimpse inside of you." She gingerly touched his final scar. The oldest and most meaningful. "This doesn't define who you are, Zuko. There is so much beneath this…"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Katara." He held her face in his hands, her skin cool against the constant warmth of his palms. She couldn't hide her blush this time.

He smiled softly. "May I ask you to remove the rest of your make-up?" He lightly traced across her nose, and the edge of her jaw line, where the heavy make-up still lingered from the hurried removal. "It would be nice to see your face in its entirety again. I've known Kara for a while now, but it would be nice to know Katara." She gave a tiny nod and moved to kneel by the water. She dipped her fingers into the jar and spread the pale lilac colored cream across her nose, where Zuko's finger had been. Gentle hands took the jar from her hand as he kneeled on the white stones, facing her. "I can see where it is, may I?" She smiled, turning to face him as he dipped a piece of cloth into the stream and brought it to her face to gently wash away the make-up remnants and the removing cream. He held her chin with one hand, and carefully washed her face with the other. She couldn't help but smile at the concentration on his face as he worked. "Is your brother here? Or are you alone, besides that girl that had visited early on?"

"My brother lives with his wife-to-be, Suki, on the other side of the island. Sokka is the one that carried you here in the beginning, and Suki is the one that stayed with me for the first few weeks." His eye widened a bit as he looked down at himself suddenly, then up at Katara.

"Your brother carried me?"

"Yes, why?"

His voice softened a bit, and he laid the rag in his lap, dipping his finger into the jar to put the remover on the make-up spread around the edges of her face. "It's just a bit embarrassing, that's all. I'm older than him, and I don't remember him being particularly muscular. It just makes me realize how bad off I was when you found me."

"You're a fighter though, Zuko. I don't know of anyone that could survive what you went through for that long a time." He dipped the cloth into the water again, quiet, his face saddened. She watched him as he cleaned the rest of the make-up away. He put the rag down and forced a small smile.

"All cleaned up. I hope you don't feel the need to put it on again. I like seeing you." She couldn't contain herself at the look on his face upon being reminded of his pain and close to death condition. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. His body stiffened at the sudden contact, seemingly unsure of what to do. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder as the tense muscles softened against her embrace. A genuine smile spread over his features. "Thank you Katara."

/. /. /

Ren watched as Toph idly levitated the pebbles around her and sent them flying against a tree trunk not far away from his place seated on a nearby tree stump. After the fall from Appa, Ren managed to swim to a small Earth Nation not far from Kyoshi. Toph's broken wrist was tended to by the tiny village's wise old medic and since then, they'd done their best to quietly move toward the Southern Air Temple, staying under the radar. Ren had heard rumors that the bounty hunter, Jun, was still searching avidly for them and a reward had now been posted for Toph.

"Easy there with the rocks, Half Pint. Your arm is still vulnerable." Toph huffed and laid down on the ground, her hands behind her head.

"How much longer will it take to get to the Southern Air Temple? I can't stand all this sneaking around anymore. I constantly feel people pursuing us."

"It's that damn reward money and picture that your parents posted everywhere. Everyone becomes greedy when there is a reward." The two stayed in silence for a while. "Have you ever seen anyone?" She sat up suddenly.

"Excuse me? What is that? Some kind of a sick joke?" She glared at him, her fogged over grey eyes staring through him. "Haha, very funny! A regular laugh riot!" She turned from him.

"You know, Toph, not everything is meant as an insult with you. My Aunt lacked sight, but she could see people by moving her fingers over their faces."

"That sounds dumb."

"When we get to the Air Temple, maybe you could finally see what Aang looks like. You could always just try it. Shed a bit of light on the people around you." She turned to face him once more.

"Let me try it on you then." He laughed.

"My face is like the side of a cliff, broken and cracked. You wouldn't know what you were feeling." She stepped toward him.

"What, are you ashamed, or just too chicken to let me see you?" She grinned. "You were the one that brought it up in the first place. Let me practice on you." She reached out. Large, calloused hands enclosed around her small thin wrists as he guided her hands to his face.

Her fingers met a mess of wavy hair. She slid her hands over his hair, which fell past his broad shoulders. She grinned. "Ever heard of a brush, girly man? Meanwhile, isn't it the girl who is supposed to have long flowing hair?" A calloused hand ran through her newly cropped ebony hair.

"Speak for yourself, Half Pint. You're the girl here, yet I distinctly remember having to take you to the barber to have all your hair cut off after you tried to hack it all off yourself with my sword in the middle of the night." She yanked her hands away from his hair.

"It was for disguise! So I wouldn't be as recognizable!" She turned away from him again. Hands embraced her shoulders.

"That wasn't the only reason, and both you and I know it, Toph." He whispered softly in her ear from behind her. "You hate what they made you. A weak little china doll. A perfect, proper young lady. Now that you're away, you think that destroying your image will fix everything. Cutting off all of your hair and wearing the robes of a young man, as far from their world as you can get." He ran his fingers through the feather soft hair at the nape of her neck. "They're wrong, you know. You are beautiful as you are. You don't need the dresses with the corseted waists. You don't need to lose weight. You don't need every hair in place. You don't need the petal colored lip paint and blush on your cheeks." He stroked her pale cheek with the backs of his fingers, then lightly cupped her chin. "This is beautiful, Toph. You don't need their face paint." A tear rolled down her cheek. "And this…," she gasped as his hands slid over her breasts, cupping them briefly before moving down her side and over her hips, moving back to wrap his arms around her stomach, "this is absolutely gorgeous. Strong and healthy, not weak and frail like all the other women. You are beautiful, Toph, right here and now. No face paint or extravagant gowns, but here and now with your shorn hair and your oversized men's clothing." She turned to him suddenly, pressing her lips to his as tears rolled down her cheeks. He pushed her away gently. "No, Toph… you're too young."

"Then what did you say all that for?"

"I said you are too young, Short Stuff. That doesn't mean that I didn't mean every word I said about you."

"I'm not a child. I know what I want…"

"I said no…" His voice lacked the resolve it originally had.

"… I want to…" She pressed her lips to his again. "And you want it… I'm ready…" She whispered softly as he embraced her. "I'm almost 16, I know what I want…"

/. /. /FIRELORD'S PALACE

Ty Lee hugged the walls as she tiptoed down the hall, keeping a close ear for any movement of guards up ahead. A makeshift sling held her mangled right arm, the once broken bones having healed incorrectly with the lack of medical attention. Her long dusty brown hair was a tangled mess, falling to her waist. Her face was heavily bruised and lacerated, as was the rest of her petit form. She pressed herself to the corner wall of the turn as she heard a guard moving toward her. As soon as his footsteps began retreating, she snuck out, her left hand fingers in position. She took a deep breath and struck. She'd always been better at the presser points with her right hand, but the guard went down like a rock all the same. She took his ring of keys, adding them to the two sets from the other guards she'd over taken, in a small fabric pouch she'd made from strips of her prison garb. She took off once more, down the hall to the door at the end. She moved through the keys, trying each one rapidly before moving to the next until she found the right one. She flitted out the door, quietly shutting it behind her before flattening herself to the outside wall, clutching her mangled arm and breathing raggedly in fear. She clenched her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip to keep herself quiet as a guard passed close by. When his footsteps faded, she took a deep breath and ran towards the main wall as fast as her legs would carry her. Her feet threatened to sink into the mud with each step, but she was fast enough to stay above, the mug splashing up her legs and over the hem of her rust colored prison dress. Her heart thudded against her ribs, threatening to burst out of her chest, just waiting for someone to see her escaping. Waiting to feel fire licking at her back. Tears rolled down her cheeks, mingling with the rain. She hit the dark shadow of the wall, moving along it, praying to find the door quickly in the darkness. An arm caught her waist as a hand locked over her mouth, pulling her close. A voice hissed in her ear. "I need you to be very quiet okay?" She gave a small nod as he let her go and lightly gripped her upper left arm. "Alright, good. Let's get going. I'd like to get out of here just as much as you." He stealthily led her in the darkness, feeling along the wall.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : So, the big reveal of Katara to Zuko, with a couple of extra paragraphs in the rewrite. I thought it would be sweet to have him remove the extra make-up while having a brief discussion regarding Sokka. As I said originally, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Zuko wasn't actually going to find out until the last chapter of this story, but when describing his new found personality and freedom, it just seemed like the perfect time for the reveal.

Now, for those of you who read this before, you'll notice a huge change in the scene between Ren and Toph. In the original, Ren comforted Toph as she cried out years of verbal torment. Now she's doing something a hell of a lot bolder. It may seem a bit un-Toph like, but I always saw Toph as a bit of a rebel and of any of the characters, I could see her pulling off the controversial move of sexual relations with a man 10 years her senior. As far as him feeling her up, I also see her having the least issue with a scene like this. If you hate it, hey, it's only fan fiction, dealing with characters that aren't even real. This is just my take on it. You will also notice the whole bit with Ty Lee is brand spanking new. 997 words were added in this rewrite, the most added so far. Only two chapters left to rewrite, then I can finally update this story.

*- The small jar that Katara retrieved is a special cream to remove the thick Outcast make-up. It is water resistant and won't come off without softening it up with the cream.


	10. The Glimpse of Things to Come

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the tenth chapter to be rewritten as of July 22, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, Ayash, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 10: The Glimpse of Things to Come

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Katara stripped to her undergarments and folded the Outcast clothing, placing it in her bag. It would no longer be necessary. She crawled to the tent opening and pushed the flap open a crack, watching as Zuko spread a blanket by the fire, preparing for sleep. He took another blanket and rolled it up as a pillow.

"Zuko, come sleep in the tent. There is an extra sleeping bag from when Suki used to stay here."

He looked up briefly and shook his head no, sitting down on the blanket, his back to her. "It would be improper for me to do that, Katara."

"I don't care what's proper or improper, I'm telling you to sleep in here." She opened the flap a little more. "Please?" She asked softly. "It's warmer in here and I can feel rain in the air." He sighed and stood, approaching the tent.

The space inside was small, just barely big enough for two people. He ducked through the opening and kneeled on Suki's sleeping bag. Katara tied the tent flap closed as he removed his shoes and robes, keeping only his brown pants on. She blew out the tiny lantern in the tent, submerging herself and Zuko in darkness. She crawled into her sleeping bag, her back to him.

After a few moments, Zuko's voice broke the silence. "Thank you, Katara…"

"You've already thanked me several times."

"But it's always been to Kara. I put you through hell and back when I attacked all of you. I tried to kill you, your brother, Aang. That's something that can never be forgiven… yet you did. You forgave all of it and even brought me back from the brink of death when you could have let me die." In the dark, her hand found his.

"Zuko… why did you let Azula do it? Why didn't you fight back?" She asked softly. His hand tensed in hers.

"I lost the will to."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"She sent the guards to claim me in the middle of the night. I fought back all I could, but she sent practically the whole army. The dragged me to the prison cells, chained me to the floor, and stuck a gag in my mouth. It seemed like an eternity before anyone came in, and when the door opened, I was greeted by Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Gods, Katara, I would have killed all of them if I wasn't chained down. But then I lost the will to fight back… to do anything but sit there and take it… Azula leaned down and whispered in my ear." His voice turned bitter, "So soft… so sweet… 'I forgot to tell you last week, I had Uncle Iroh executed.' She said it like it was nothing. I couldn't do anything but sit there as Mai kneeled down and drew a stiletto from her sleeve." Katara sat up quickly.

"Oh Zuko… I'm so sorry!" She had heard of Iroh's murder, as everyone had, but she had no idea of the abruptness to which the news was delivered to Zuko.

"What's done is done. Nothing can bring him back. At least I'm finally free of the Fire Nation." He stayed silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get off subject. Thank you for all you've done for me.

"You're welcome, Zuko…" She said as he rolled over in his sleeping bag, his back to her. Katara sat still in the silence, her mind imagining what it must have been like in that cell, Sokka laughing as he tortured her.

"It's good to see you again after all this time, Katara." She jumped a little, his voice breaking her disturbing thoughts. "The years have been good to you."

She gave a small smile in the darkness. "Did you… did you just give me a compliment?"

"Compliments aren't my strong point, but yes, I suppose I did. You've grown into a beautiful woman."

"And you have become a very handsome young man."

"Only with your aid… I haven't seen myself since before my fathers death. I must have been a terrible sight for you to look upon. I am forever in your debt, Kat-" She cut him off, lightly placing her hand over his mouth. She underestimated his strength, still remembering how weak he'd been. In one move, he flipped around and pinned her to the ground. She didn't fight back, noticing that the attack wasn't as quick and smoothly preformed as it could have bin, and his grip on her arms was slack. "I wasn't finished." Even in the dark, she could tell he was in pain. His wounds had been healed, but the stiffness of rebuilding all his muscle tissue would keep him sore for weeks, if not months.

"Enough with the thank you's and debts, Zuko. I don't want to hear that anymore." She reached up, breaking his grip on her arms, holding his face in her hands. He pushed her hands away and held them at her sides. Something soft brushed her lips.

The kiss was brief and he pulled away quickly, picking up his discarded clothing and pulling his shoes on. She touched her lips gingerly, the warmth of his mouth was still there. She felt her face become hot with a blush. "Why did you do that?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Forgive me. It was wrong of me." He untied the tent flap, taking his clothing and leaving, returning to the blanket by the fire. "I told you staying in there with you was improper…" He spoke as he pulled his shirt back on. She watched sadly as he lay down on the blanket beside the fire. Too taken back to argue, she tied the tent flap closed again and lay down in her sleeping bag. Her eyes stared up at the top of the tent, sleep avoiding her as she tenderly touched her lips once more.

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Mai watched from a short distance away as Jet spoke quietly with Aang, and two of his oldest friends from his days as a freedom fighter, when he temporarily formed his own group away from the Outcasts. It was rather late and though Jet was still wearing his usual leather armor, Aang and the male and female, neither of which she could remember a name, had already gotten ready for sleep. A campfire lit their faces.

The male of the two stood at a 5'11, naked from the waist up, exposing lithe and agile muscles, powerful arms and a strong abdomen. His face was long and thin, and though his nose was slightly too big for his features and he didn't open his mouth once during the whole conversation, there was a silent, commanding strength about him.

The female was surprisingly beautiful. Her face was heart shaped, framed by choppy auburn hair, long in the front, angled up in the back with bangs. It was obviously self cut, but well done. There was almost a roughness about her beauty, as if she tried to hide it. Mai had never seen the girl out of her warrior garb, which consisted of a black hooded sleeveless tunic, a grey armor like chest plate with brown pants and heavy boots. She always appeared rather flat and a bit stocky, though now in a simple tunic and short pants, Mai realized that she had bound herself flat beneath the armor. Without the tight binding, Mai saw that despite a slim waist and wiry muscle, she had curvy hips and strong legs, and was for lack of a better word, very well endowed on top, the flatness being a very well done, and probably painful illusion.

The four stood after a few moments and the two nameless ones nodded to Jet and walked away, slipping into the darkness as the light of the campfire left them. Mai slowly approached as Jet gave Aang an encouraging pat on the back.

"We'll find her Aang, even if it's only the four of us looking." Aang gave a small nod and walked away. Jet turned to Mai and gave a weary smile. "They still can't find Toph or Ren, and the leaders won't give us any more people to keep searching. We just got word from Ayash and Shaya that Azula is forming some kind of plan of attack due to a rumor of Zuko still being alive somewhere." Mai's breath caught in her throat, but her face remained blank. The years of acting at the palace finally paid off. "There was a message sent to her stating that he was on Kyoshi. I find that pretty hard to believe if he was really as bad off as Ty Lee said. In that condition, he would have certainly died by now. Besides, Katara is a smart girl. With her and her brother living on Kyoshi, they would have surely seen him and sent word. They know him all too well."

"Perhaps we should go to Kyoshi and try to find him before she does, if he is indeed alive."

"Mai, I'm sorry, but there's no way he's still alive in that state. Even if we did find him miraculously alive, the only thing you could do for him is put him out of his misery. With everyone focused on Azula right now, we have to keep searching for Ren and Toph. The are both strong, but with that bounty hunter constantly looking and the large reward for Toph, they can't hide forever. I know they're still out there. Aang must go with the others to thwart Azula, so it's just you, me, Smellerbee, and Longshot. It'll take a while to get to the places we need to. Appa is still having trouble with his back leg, and if anyone is going to need him, it's Aang." Mai gave a stiff nod as Jet put his arm around her shoulders, talking of plans for the search and what the others would do about Azula. Mai nodded here and there, but she wasn't really listening. All she could see was a broken Zuko, laying in the middle of nowhere, his last breaths, alone…

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

"What did he say, Aang?" A female voice asked softly from the shadows as Aang came through the bushes, to lay by Appa's side. He looked up, his kind grey eyes were clouded with worry, but he managed to give a small smile to the girl that sat before him. The transformation in her from two months ago was startling. Aang quickly found that is was impossible to teach Kelyin Airbending, but he discovered that, although completely devoid of skill, Earthbending had been passed down to the girl by her mother, whom she'd never known. Once opened to the idea of finally bending once again, Kelyin was like a sponge for the craft of Earthbending, soaking in every move that Aang showed her within minutes. During their practice sessions, she had discarded the Outcast clothes and makeup, adopting long orange and yellow robes, the colors of the Air Nomads, which she only wore when alone with Aang. She'd abandoned the stiff wooden arm that had been crafted to look real, finding a new and much more unique way to replace the missing limb. Her hair, when freed from the hood, was the color of wheat, falling to the middle of her back without a hint of a wave. He loved her hair, never seeing that color before. Her face was rather round with a pointed chin and an upturned nose, lightly sun tanned skin, and cunning grey eyes. Now, however, she was wrapped up in her Outcast guise once more, a long sleeve black shirt replacing the sleeveless tunic and leather gauntlets of before.

"They are going to try to find her, but I have to go with the others to keep an eye on Azula. She's planning some kind of secret attack on Kyoshi because she thinks her brother is there. Jet, Mai, Smellerbee, and Longshot are going to keep searching for Toph." He sat down, his head in his hands. "I know she's got to be out there somewhere. She's so strong, she had to make it through."

"If Ren's with her, and I know he would never leave anyone's side if they were in danger, they are definitely out there, laying low perhaps, to avoid the bounty, but they are out there somewhere." She smiled at him and crawled over to sit beside him, wrapping her good arm around his shoulders. "I'll go with them. We'll find them, Aang, I promise." She took her arm from him, using her left hand to summon a stream of small rocks and pebbles from a large pouch strung on her back. The rocks went up the empty sleeve of her shirt and formed the shame of a thin human arm, fingers and all, made of stone. "We'll find them, no matter what." Aang gave a small smile and laid back, Appa's warm furry leg serving as a pillow. Kelyin laid beside him.

/. /. /.

Toph gave a tiny groan as she stretched her muscles. She smiled as she felt his fingers move down her naked hip. "I'd like to see your face now."

"Don't you think it's a bit late now? If you find that I'm ugly, you can't take back what we've just done." She playfully punched him in the arm, giving a small laugh before she sat up, holding her shirt closed.

"I think it's only right that I see your face, seeing as you're my first." She reached out and he guided her hands to his face once more. His tangled waves of hair were hanging in his face, concealing it. She parted the 'curtain' and tucked it away behind his ears. She let her fingers slide over his forehead, absorbing the vertical line of missing hair where a scar ran through his right eyebrow. She recoiled slightly as her fingertips gently touched his eyelids. She timidly touched the scarred flesh where the left eye should be. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft when she spoke. "How did you lose it?"

"It was carved out as a punishment for stealing when I was a child in the Fire Nation." Her hands slid down his nose. It was long and crooked, as if it had been broken several times.

"You're from the Fire Nation?" She asked nonchalantly as she took in his strong jaw line and wide, thin lipped mouth.

"I was born there and lived there as a child, but I moved to the Earth Nation shortly after the stealing incident." He had a thick, strong neck, wide, broad, powerful shoulders. A true mammoth of a man. A smirk marked her face as she took her hands away. "What?" He asked, noticing the smile.

"I like knowing what you look like… very powerful. You're like one of those giants in the bedtime stories I used to hear."

"It's late, Toph, and we're moving on tomorrow. Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"Another small island? Or are we finally going to get to the Air Temple?"

"I've found a small fishing boat going to Kyoshi early in the morning. We'll get there and lay low for a few days, then we'll do our best to get to the temple. It's difficult though, because no one knows the Outcasts are there, except for the Outcasts themselves and being that 'no one lives in the Air Temple' anymore, no boats go there. We'll do our best though." Toph laid down by the fire.

"It'll be nice to officially be free. Hidden where no one knows."

"You'll like the Outcast camp. It's a big free for all. No matter where you're from, everyone is there for the same common goal. A freedom of speech and belief. A great place, like a huge family."

"Sounds wonderful…" Toph yawned. "Goodnight, Ren." She smashed the ground with her fists and two slabs of rock flew up like tent walls around her.

He watched as she curled up, falling asleep almost immediately. A small smile formed on his face as he prodded the fire once more to keep it going. "Goodnight, Toph." He whispered softly.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : Only one chapter to go in the rewrite, then a brand spanking new chapter! It only took me 2 years and 7 months to update! In this rewrite, a mere 30 words were added, mostly dealing with Toph and Ren's aftermath.


	11. The Questions That Have Waited Years

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! I thank you all so much if you're reading this for the first time, rereading it to get reacquainted, or have left reviews or added it to your favorites. I really do appreciate it! If you are rereading this, I have begun to rewrite this, to extend the details, and work out some errors that I made in the original form. I will be not only updating what is already here, but I will be adding new chapters, and concluding this story by the end of the year. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you are all still interested! This is the eleventh chapter to be rewritten as of July 24, 2010.

Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, Ayash, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. /CHAPTER 11: The Questions That Have Waited Years

/. /. /KYOSHI ISLAND

He laid there on the blanket for what seemed like forever, mentally cursing himself for kissing her. There was no reason for it. He didn't even know her that well. Except for her first name, homeland, bending ability, friendship with Aang, and her mother's death, he really knew nothing else about her. Yet he held her beneath him, pinning her arms to her sides. Without even thinking, he'd placed his lips to hers. It had seemed so natural, like the perfect thing to do, the right thing to do.

He sat up, his elbows on his knees as he clutched his head in his hands. He wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, so why not just get up to ponder the awkwardness the next day would surely bring.

He was still wrapping his mind around how much she'd changed since he'd made his life altering mistake only a few years ago. He constantly denied it in his head since she'd revealed herself, but she'd become an absolutely stunning young woman. Her touch, as she relieved him of his pain, was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt. So cool against his warm flesh, her fingers delicately tracing his skin. He'd been slowly falling for his savior Kara, though he couldn't help but reflect back to Katara every time the Outcast woman tended to him. To find that it was Katara all along. So kind and gentle, even after all he'd done. She was like an incredible goddess, forgiving him of all his sins, cleansing him of all his mistakes and failures.

He looked up, slowly lowering his hands from his head. Katara sat down beside him.

"Back in Ba Sing Se, why did you choose Azula's side?" She asked softly, staring into the fire. He stared at the ground before him.

"I was naïve. Though I hated her, and I'd grown up knowing that she always lied, I wanted to believe my father would accept me so badly, I'd do anything. Again, it was all a lie."

"You said the Fire Nation took your mother… what happened?"

"I… I'm not completely sure. She woke me in the middle of the night and told me she was leaving. She said everything she did was for me. I went back to sleep. The next morning I woke and she wasn't there. I though it was a dream, but I never saw her again." He looked into the fire. "Katara, I'm so sorry I kissed you. I did it without permission. I took advantage of the situation. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I'm sorry."

"You know, I was thinking… no one has really ever shown you love before, have the? No one's ever encouraged you. You were forced to become this hard, angry man at such a young age, but I saw it then, and I see it now." She reached over and laid her hand over his heart. "This is the real you, isn't it? Quiet, sensitive, passionate. No one ever showed you the love necessary for you to become the kind, compassionate human being that you have in your heat."

"That doesn't excuse my actions." His voice carried a hint of bitterness.

"I'm not trying to excuse you, Zuko, I'm just trying to understand you." She sighed. "This sounds so strange, but ever since the crystal prison, even after the events that followed, I haven't been able to forget seeing you, unmasked so to speak. You were so… human. Before, I only saw you as a monster," he absently reached for the scar," and not because of that. I saw you as a monster because you were always hunting us like we were your prey. Like we were animals." She turned his face toward hers once more. His whole body tensed, but he held eye contact as her fingers tenderly explored the old scar. A playful smile lit her lips. "Forgive me, but I just have to ask. Why did you have that strange haircut? The scar already drew attention to you. The mostly bald head gave you nothing to hide behind."

He smiled, obviously embarrassed. "I was angry when I did it. I though the best way to deal with it would be to become as hideous on the outside as I felt on the inside. I was already hard to look at, why not add to it? Make everyone as uncomfortable as I could when they had to look at me." He gave an awkward laugh. "I did it in my room with a knife."

She ran her fingers through his short, unruly hair. "It looks better like this, but I especially like it when it gets longer, like in the cave." He smiled, the corners of his mouth curling up while his lips remained together, hiding his teeth. "I've noticed you lost your lisp."

"My what?"

"Your lisp. You don't have it anymore."

"I didn't even know I had one." He looked away, embarrassed.

"It was slight, but I don't hear it anymore." They sat in silence for a moment, Katara vaguely wondering whether healing the scar on his throat had also inadvertently healed his minor speech impediment. She slivered slightly as the chilly night air cut through the thin fabric of the undergarments she wore.

"Are you cold?" He asked softly.

"A little."

"I can warm you up." He draped an arm around her. She could feel the warmth emanating from him, his internal fire. She moved a little closer to him, her hip resting against his. He held her close, the heat from his body surrounding her. He rested his cheek on top of her head and she smiled, finally enjoying the closeness she so longed for, not as Kara and Lee, but as Katara and Zuko.

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : I know this is a very short chapter. It was originally as well. The next chapter relies on the morning after this, therefore it would disrupt the flow. I thought the conversations and interactions between Zuko and Katara were necessary and I didn't want to scrap this, so it is posted on its own. In rewriting this, 86 words were added. Next up a brand spanking new chapter. I know, I can't believe it either! No updates since January 2008 and now I bring you a full rewrite, plus brand new chapters!


	12. The End Approaches Like A Rising Sun 1

A.N.: I am truly ashamed that I let two years slip by without updating this! If you have read this story before, and are just coming here for the new chapter, you really might want to go back and read it again from the beginning. I have rewritten the entire story and 2,655 words were added throughout the chapters, which includes; extended scenes with Zuko and Katara, altered scenes with Toph and Ren as well as brand new content with Ty Lee. If you don't reread, you'll miss an important change in the situation between Toph and Ren, and you won't know what's going on with Ty Lee.

I thank you all so much for being so patient and all the comments you've left encouraging me to finish it. I will finish it, I promise, and this brand new chapter plus a complete rewrite, after over two years of nothing is proof of that. This is the first new chapter since January 2008, written on July 25, 2010

You guys know the drill: Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, Ayash, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 12: The End Approaches Like a Rising Sun Part 1

/. /. / Southern Air Temple

"Mai, are you sure you want to do this?" Iroh asked softly as the young woman tucked the remaining stilettos into the holder around her wrist. It was extremely early in the morning, the sun not showing any signs of rising soon.

"I have to, Iroh. I have to find him… I have to at least bury the body in a proper way…" Iroh patted her gently on the back.

"All those years, and not a kind word to the boy, but inside, you loved him, didn't you?" She kept her back to him, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek. "An incredible sacrifice for your act."

"I hated myself for it. I treated him like dirt because Azula did. It was the only way I could be her believable 'friend'. He was always so soft hearted as a child. Kind and innocent. Ozai and Azula destroyed him."

"I carry just as much blame as you, Mai. I thought I was done when they marched me onto the platform. I didn't know the Outcasts were there. The sword went through my heart, and I thought that was it. I didn't know they could bend blood, keep it circulating in me even with a wound so deep. I lost consciousness at the pain and they hauled my 'body' away. A water bender healed the cut before I even knew what had happened. I was miles away when I regained consciousness. It was too late to go back for him. I unwillingly left him to the cruelty of his sisters hands."

"Are you saying you would have preferred to die?" She looked at him.

"No, I would not have preferred to die, but I would have died for him to live though. I would have traded places with him in a heartbeat. I was more of a father to him than my brother, Ozai ever was. Zuko was like my second son. I love him and the thought of him laying, forgotten, makes my heart weep. I want to be in his place. I should have suffered, not him. He's suffered all his life, no one deserves that.

"We need you though, Iroh. Hopefully Azula will fall soon. Your rightful place as Firelord will be restored."

"Yes… but at what cost?" The old man whispered sadly. Mai picked up her bags. "Have you mentioned none of this to Jet?"

"I cannot. I asked if I could go, and he shot down the idea without a moment's thought." She turned to Iroh, tears in her eyes. "I may not be able to come back here, Iroh. I am putting aside the safety of my people, the search for one of my own, just to find the body of Zuko. If the rest of the tribe accepts me back, I will have no home with Jet."

"You are stronger than that boy, and far braver. You must follow your heart, Mai. If he turns his back to you, if any of them turn their backs to you, they are all fools." Mai hastily wiped at her tears.

"Iroh… I am with child…" Iroh's eyes widened. "Jet doesn't know… and I'm not going to tell him. He is a cold, ruthless man, willing to sacrifice anything at times for his mission to succeed. I only stay with him because some sense of honor tells me I owe him for my rescue." She looked away. "Aang told me of the town he flooded to send a message to the Fire Nation a few years ago. If the Waterbender's brother hadn't acted quickly, all those innocent people would have drowned for no reason." She laid a hand on her flat stomach. "I don't want my child to be part of his life… I don't even know if I want to be part of his life anymore." Her body tensed as Iroh gave her a fatherly hug.

"Your secret is mine, Mai. Be careful with yourself. The boy is a fool, but as you said, he is ruthless and very strong." The two stayed silent for a moment. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Iroh. You're safety is too impor-"

"My only care is my nephew. I have nothing here. I am too old to be Firelord anyway. If we can find Zuko, and he is alive, perhaps we can save him. Upon Azula's defeat, he will be the Firelord. I am coming, Mai. You will not persuade me differently."

/. /. /

Toph rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stood beside Ren on the dock. "Is it here yet? I mean does it even look like it's coming any time soon? I could be sleeping right now." She spoke bitterly, her shoulders hunched, her eyes half closed, her cropped hair sticking up on end.

"Patience Toph. The boat to Kyoshi should be here any minute now."

"You said that half an hour ago!" She stomped her foot, sending a ripple of earth strong enough to uproot a nearby tree.

/. /. / A FEW HOURS LATER; KYOSHI ISLAND

Zuko woke with a start, looking around in confusion for a second. The rain was pouring, he was dry inside a tent.

He smiled as he looked down, a dark skinned water goddess curled up beside him. It had begun raining, just as Katara had predicted, and the two had retreated to the tent, falling asleep beside one another, her curling up against him, comforted by his radiating warmth.

The smile fell as he heard what had woken him…

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND VILLAGE

Sokka gave a small groan as he stretched his lithe form out in the bed, just waking up. With eyes still closed, he reached out beside him, but instead of Suki's hip, he felt only a cold mattress. His eye cracked open as he saw a piece of paper laying on the pillow. He propped himself up and picked up the page. The grogginess faded as his eyes scanned the words.

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Mai's face hardened as she heard Jet's footsteps approaching quickly behind her. He grabbed her arm. "Mai, you cannot do this! There are too few of us looking for Ren and Toph as it is!"

She turned on him, yanking her arm from his grasp. "I told you not to send Ren. I specifically said not to send him. If something happened, like it did, Ren's gargantuan size would slow Appa down. You sent him anyway. He is not my problem. If you had listened to me, the little girl would already be here safe and sound." She turned back to pick up her bags as the white, hot air balloon came in for a landing.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Even through the heavy rain, he could hear it. Several people stealthy approaching the camp, maybe a dozen or more, coming from all sides. He ran his fingers down Katara's shoulder and bent over her, whispering in her ear. "Katara… I need you to wake up now." She gave a small stretch. Zuko laid his hand over her mouth.

/. /. / KYOSHI VILLAGE

Sokka jumped out of bed, throwing his clothes on as fast as he could find him. A sudden headache from the rush of information pounded like a kettle drum in his temples. He read the note again, fear, betrayal, and above all, anger welled up inside him as he rushed out the door.

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

"He's dead, Mai! You and I both know it! The whole damn camp knows it! You go to Kyoshi and you'll find nothing but a corpse. I order you to come with the search party for Ren Nokura and Toph Bei Fong." She whipped around to face him, a stiletto jabbing him in the side of his throat. Her amber eyes were livid.

"You don't know a damned thing, Jet. I am not one of your soldiers, I am not your underling, and I am certainly not your cow tow wife. I have been a member of this organization for my entire life, and my lineage goes back as one of the Outcasts for many generations, far longer than you can ever hope to achieve. You hold no power over me, and have absolutely no authority to give me any orders!"

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Blue eyes snapped open, glaring at him. Zuko put his finger to his lips and pointed outside. Her eyes shifted to the tent flap as a barely audible whisper from uncomfortably close by made it's way through the rain. She looked back to him with wide eyes. He slowly and silently pulled his shirt on. Katara did the same, dressing in Water Tribe garb for the first time in months…

/. /. / KYOSHI VILLAGE

Sokka ran to the edges of the village, through the trees and into the deep forest toward Katara's camp. His mind was spinning through the last three months. Katara's requests to be alone… Suki's distractions… both of them had lied to his face. He didn't know who to blame more. His sister who left him in the dark by not telling him, or Suki who insisted he not go see Katara, who distracted him every time he insisted on it. He'd never felt so stupid in his life.

/. /. / THE SEA

Toph idly moved the small amount of dirt on the floor of the boat, arm propped on her knee, chin resting in her palm. Ren eyed the surroundings. "Driver… we should have been at the shoreline of Kyoshi by now…"

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

The stiletto nicked his throat as the sharp smack of skin hitting skin echoed out like a thunderclap. She recoiled, but held her footing, looking at him wide eyed as her cheek began to turn red and a split lip began to bleed. He lifted his hand to strike again, but she grabbed his wrist. He tried with the other arm, but she grabbed that one too. She held his wrists tightly. He gave a frustrated yell, pushing forward, causing her to stumble back and hit her back against a tree. She cried out in pain. The lapse in concentration allowed him to grab her wrists.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

"Now!" The voice was sharp through the pitter pat of rain, yelling out and quickly followed by a racket of rushing footsteps. Katara looked at Zuko, panic clear in her eyes.

/. /. /

Sokka heard the command and picked up speed. His blood ran cold as he heard a familiar voice. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you are under arrest for aiding a wanted prisoner of the Fire Nation! Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, you are to be returned to the prisons of the Royal Palace immediately, escorted by armed guards of your nation. Come out peacefully or force will be used!"

/. /. / THE SEA

The driver was silent for a moment. "My family is very poor… I'm sorry, but the reward money for your ward is just too appealing. My children are starving, Mr. Nokura." Toph looked up in horror as a deep guttural growl sounded from above them.

"Come now, Ren. Do you want to cooperate this time? Or shall I break her other arm." Jun yelled down calmly from the Wolcan hovering several yards above them.

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Mai swiftly brought her knee up into his abdomen. She yanked her wrists away and punched him square in the jaw. A stream of fire whipped past Jet's head as he brought his fist back to strike. "That is enough, Jet!" Iroh spoke angrily, still in position to fight. "Have you never heard that you are not to hit a woman? Have you no manners or respect of any kind? You do not deserve your position of authority among the young outcasts!"

"Mai!" The voice sounded alarmed as the air balloon landed in the small clearing. The pilot opened the side hatch and wheeled himself out. "Are you alright?" Jet was breathing heavily, his jaw line already bruising from the force of her punch. Iroh never took his eyes off the young man.

"I'm fine Teo. Just a minor fight." She wiped the blood from her lip onto her sleeve. "Are you ready, Iroh?"

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHOR'S NOTE :

P.S.A.N. : Bet you never thought you'd see a new chapter, did you? This chapter may seem a bit piecy, but I wanted to really capture all the events happening at the same time. There's only one chapter left, and then this story is over, and I start the still unnamed second part. I thank you so much for reading this! Please leave reviews if you like the new installment!


	13. The End Approaches Like A Rising Sun 2

You guys know the drill: Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, Ayash, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 13: The End Approaches Like A Rising Sun Part 2

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Rage exploded in Katara's heart as she heard Suki's voice speak of her arrest and Zuko's return to prison. She looked to her companion. His face was livid, but he'd paled considerably at the thought of returning to Azula's clutches. "I will not let this happen…" She moved to untie the tent flap but he pulled her back.

"We are in their nation, on their land. Even if we fight, we are still going to face their judgment. We have to accept it. I'm sure you will be fine. You did nothing but your duty as a Waterbender."

"No! It's not me I'm worried about!" She hissed, moving to the tent flap again. She yanked it open. "He calls sanctuary!" She yelled at the gathered Kyoshi warriors, Suki in front. "Prince Zuko calls sanctuary here on Kyoshi, you cannot send him back!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sokka's voice boomed from the edge of the woods. He approached the circle of warriors around his sisters tent. "I cannot believe you kept this from me! Both of you make me feel sick! I don't know who to blame more! Katara for not being honest, or you, Suki, for knowing the truth and purposely distracting me from finding it out, then leaving a cowardly note beside me to tell me 'hey, I'm going to arrest your sister because she's hanging out with Zuko!' What is wrong with you!"

"Sokka, I-" Suki tried to speak but Sokka abruptly cut her off.

"I don't even want to look at you. Katara, you're coming with me, now!"

"I won't leave him!"

"Enough!" Zuko yelled, pushing past Katara and exiting the tent. He held his arms up in defeat. "I refuse to be spoken for and I will not be put in the middle of family members and used as a pawn to argue about when I am standing right beside you." He looked to Suki and the warriors. "I meant no harm in coming here. I was put on your island without any consent and I humbly ask to remain here. I just want to live as a quiet citizen."

"You cannot remain here… I have sent word to the Firelord and she is sending a ship to collect you."

"How could you do that, Suki! I trusted you!"

"Oh wow! Looks like we're both in the same boat now Katara! Looks like no one can trust Suki! What a great lesson we all just learned. Come on Katara, we're leaving!"

As one, the warriors drew their fans and took position. "No one is going anywhere. We have to do what is best for Kyoshi. Katara helped a known enemy and that cannot go overlooked. She must be brought to the prison to await further judgment. Prince Zuko must be secured safely to await his transport."

"The Fire Nation put him here hoping he would quietly die and never be found. He is no longer a prisoner when they are the ones that gave him up!"

"To protect Kyoshi from an invasion by the Firelord, sacrifices are necessary. The Prince is a sacrifice that must be made." Katara's eyes narrowed at Suki and she summoned the fallen rain water to gather around her arms, creating tentacle like extensions of herself. She charged at Suki.

"Not if I can help it!" The strike came from behind, a heavy metal fan from one of the warriors cracking hard on the back of Katara's head. She stumbled and fell, clutching her head. The water fell to the ground around her as tears welled up in her eyes. Zuko moved toward her when a long white, bone blade met his throat.

"Get away from my sister." Zuko looked to his side to see Sokka's face, dark with anger.

"She's hurt, can't you see that!" Zuko swiftly shoved Sokka away and hastily moved to Katara's side.

"Katara!" A youthful voice, full of shock called out as Aang landed beside her, his staff immediately folding up as he took on a fighting stance. He looked down at her, to be met with Zuko's worried expression. "…Zuko?"

"Aang, you don't know what's going on!" Suki stepped forward, but was quickly knocked back when a hollow column of earth sprang from the ground around the gathered three, rising over twelve feet into the air.

"You stay away from the Avatar and his friend." Kelyin spoke coldly, her arms extended toward the column as Appa came in for a landing. "I don't know what's going on, but until he knows, no one is going near him."

"My sister's in there! With Zuko!" Sokka screamed at her, suddenly pushed over the edge at the chaos surrounding him.

"That's really not my concern."

/. /. /

"Zuko… what are you doing here?" Aang's voice was more curious than angry as he kneeled beside the Waterbender, across from the Prince. "I'd heard you were dead. You've been missing for three years. Now here you are, on Kyoshi with Katara of all people."

"Long story short, Katara found me and saved my life. Unfortunately the guardians of Kyoshi know who I am and they want to arrest her for helping me." Zuko inspected the cut, blood seeping slowly into her long dark hair as the deep cut bled sluggishly. "Katara, can you hear me?" He carefully lifted her face. Her eyes were clenched shut in pain. "Katara?"

"I can hear you…" She opened her eyes slowly. "It just feels like my head is splitting in two." She looked to Aang. "Why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate your timing."

"The Outcasts were alerted of an attack by the Firelord here, on Kyoshi Island. I came here to warn you and Sokka of a coming fight. The ships aren't far off. We're pretty sure Azula is coming in person on the head ship."

"She's coming for Zuko." She put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You cannot go back there." She looked to Aang once more. "We can't let her have him."

"You will do whatever is necessary for everyone's protection. I am too weak to fight, Katara, as much as I hate to admit it. My firebending is useless right now. I'm just not strong enough." He laid a hand on Katara's cheek. "I thank you for everything you've done for me, but you cannot fight Azula or anyone else for that matter on my behalf. I won't allow it." He gave a small smile. "It's what's best for everyone. I won't let another village be destroyed because of the Fire Nation." He looked down. "Because of me. She is only coming here for me. If we put up a fight, she'll declare war on Kyoshi and this island will be burned to the ground. Sometimes one sacrifice is necessary to save hundreds." Tears filled Katara's eyes as Zuko kissed her forehead then stood, facing Aang. "The Kyoshi Warriors are going to try to arrest Katara for helping me."

Aang gave an understanding nod. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Both young men helped Katara to her feet. She looked around at the circular encasing of rock that separated them from the others.

"Did you make this?"

"No, my friend Kelyin did. She's holding off the Warriors outside." He looked at Katara and Zuko, understanding clear in his eyes. "Do you want a moment alone before the ships come?"

"Please, Aang." Katara said softly.

"I'll go and explain the situation, that you are going willingly and that she is not to be arrested on any charge…" Aang leapt up the sides of the earth column and out the hole on the top. Katara grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt.

"It's not right, Zuko! It's not fair that you go back there and go through more pain!" She was crying. "When I found you in the woods, I was horrified that someone could be made to endure so much pain, and yet you're willing to do it again? No one should have to do that once, never the less a second time." She looked at his handsome face. Fear was clear in his eyes, though he kept his expression lax, smiling softly in some form of trying to comfort her. "Please don't go. If you refuse to fight, we can run, together… Aang will help us."

"Any scenario ending with me not going aboard my sister's ship will result in a war with Kyoshi. I must go, Katara…" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Perhaps she'll make it quick this time… seeing as I survived the last time."

"Why are you so willing to die, Zuko?" She asked quietly, trying not to sob into his shoulder. Every fiber of her being was screaming inside not to let him go. This man she'd grown to love was going to be hauled to his death in a matter of minutes, and she could do nothing to stop it. It was killing her inside.

"I'll see Uncle, and cousin Lu Ten… and perhaps my mother… and someday I'll be with you again, Katara… I'm ready for this. It's what was meant to happen…" He kissed her softly, holding her close. "I love you Katara…" He whispered into her hair as he hugged her again, hiding the tears of fear that rolled down his pale cheek.

"I love you too, Zuko…" He took her hand and both turned to face the wall.

/. /. /

Sokka just stared at Suki as Aang explained what was to happen to the guardians of the island. He'd loved her for years now. She'd been his first. An amazing sparing partner, the best trainer he could have asked for, and beyond all, an incredible lover, yet there she stood; a traitor. She looked like a stranger all of a sudden, so willing to arrest his sister, harboring such an important secret from him. Zuko could have hurt Katara, or worse, he could have killed her, and Suki knew all along. She knew and did nothing, until now, when she'd betrayed everyone. Aang gave a small nod up at the girl sitting on Appa's back. She extended her arms and slowly brought the hollow column back down into the ground where it had come from. The rain kept the dust down. Zuko and his sister stood side by side, holding hands. Their faces were pale, and Katara's eyes were red from crying. Suki and the others approached and Zuko stepped forward. His hand slipped from Katara's and she wrapped her arms around herself, looking away as the guardians of Kyoshi fastened shackles around his wrists and ankles. Another of the Kyoshi Warriors ran in from the end of the stream, where it led to the ocean.

"The ships have landed and the Firelord is on her way to the camp."

"Thank you, Sooni." Suki spoke to her fellow warrior. She looked to Zuko. "Are you ready?"

His eyes were cold as he looked down at her painted face. When he spoke, it was a whisper only she could hear. "Would you be ready if you were about to die? I just wanted a life here… with Katara… thank you so much for your broken hospitality." Her face went slack and he looked up at the clearing of trees where the stream cut through. Several Fire Nation guards marched in and then parted as the Fire Lord emerged from the middle. Zuko eyes narrowed and his face distorted in smoldering hatred as she smiled at him.

"Oh Zuzu… I just can't seem to get rid of you. You linger through my abuse for three years, then when I leave you to die, in the middle of nowhere, you still manage to thrive, finding yourself a healer and everything." She moved her hand to cup his cheek, but he snapped his face to the side, avoiding her touch. "This time we'll do it quickly. I'm already tired of your face." She slapped him, her nails slicing his cheek. Katara moved forward, but Sokka grabbed her, holding her to himself from behind. "Guards, you know what to do!" The Fire Nation guards moved in and took him from the Kyoshi Warriors, marching him down toward the open beach where the ships waited. Katara was sobbing. Azula looked around at the Kyoshi Warriors, Aang, Kelyin, Appa, Sokka, and Katara, smiling cruelly. "You are very lucky he was really here and that you were able to persuade him into coming peacefully… though it would have been nice to see this place in flames…" She turned and was flanked by the remaining guards. "Good day to all of you."

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : Well, this was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter. How I thought I could wrap everything up in one more, I don't know. Beyond this chapter, there are two more; "The End Approaches Like A Rising Sun Part 3" and "The Beach", then that's it. The Final Scar is over… until the still untitled sequel…

The end of this story is why I stopped working on it over two years ago. I wrote myself into a corner regarding Iroh's survival, and how to really end this sucker with Zuko's capture and all. I have it all planned out now, and I'm really excited at the twist coming up in the final chapter "The Beach". I want to see how many of you can figure out where a certain someone is. I admit, I'm not completely happy with Aang in this chapter, but I rewrote his scenes a few times, and he always seems to come out 'Hey Zuko, funny that you're here, okay, bye!'. I don't know how to fix it being that I'm more focused on Zuko and Katara, so Aang is somewhat slow in this chapter. My apologies.


	14. The End Approaches Like A Rising Sun 3

You guys know the drill: Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, Ayash, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / AUTHORS NOTE/WARNING

A bit of pre-warning, this is the next to last chapter. After several reviews by a new reader (I feel it is almost unnecessary to post this, being that it is so far into the game now), but this story is rated M for descriptions of violence and torture, and the scenario involving Toph only being 15, but having sexual relations with a man ten years her senior. I apologize if you want a lemon, but that is not what this story is. I try to write with good descriptions, and with subtlety. I rated it Mature to protect myself from getting flagged as inappropriate. If you read this thinking "UGHHHH WHY WON'T HE JUST BONE HER ALREADY!" then I'm sorry you wasted your time. If the time comes, and I write Zuko and Katara together, it will be subtle, and passionate. I am not here to write a porn story about Zuko getting healed, then bopping Katara on the beach like a jackrabbit. If you are upset at the length of the chapters, stop reading it then, because that juicy lemon isn't coming, no matter how long the chapters are. I split the chapters up to hold the pace and not jumble events on top of one another. So, for the 220 positive reviews, I thank you. To the other five, I appreciate that you approve of my grammar, but if you are looking for hot juicy sex, you need to go elsewhere, because you will find yourself disappointed. I'm sure one of the twenty-five slash/yaoi stories you have in your favorites can satisfy your needs.

/. /. / CHAPTER 14: The End Approaches Like A Rising Sun Part 3

/. /. /

Toph lowered herself to the floor of the boat, wanting to put as much distance between herself and the bounty hunter as possible. She heard Ren stand. "You are not taking her!"

"According to whom? Surely you don't think you have any sense of authority here on a rickety boat in the middle of the ocean." Toph heard the subtle whoosh of an arrow cutting through air. She flinched as it grazed past her ear, landing in the wood of the floor beside her head. "I suggest you play along. I am the one with the weapons you know." Ren stepped in front of Toph. The Wolcan let out a rumbling growl.

"She isn't going anywhere, you bitch!" Toph quickly rolled to the side as she heard another arrow whip through the air, but the sound that followed wasn't splintering wood. It was a strange gurgle. Ren stumbled.

"Oops. This bounty is worth far more than you seem able to calculate, you big oaf. Far more than you were ever worth."

"Ren?" Toph spoke gingerly, then cried out as the entire boat rocked. She reached out and felt his face, where he'd fallen back, laying beside her. Her finger trailed over his parted lips, over his chin, and down to his neck. Her fingers were covered in a thick, warm wetness. Then she felt it. I thick wooden stick emerging from his throat. "Ren!" She screamed his name as a hand grabbed her back. She struggled in the woman's grasp. "Ren!"

"You're coming with me, and there's not a thing he'll do about it now." The butt of the crossbow struck Toph's temple and she went limp.

Jun tied the girl to the back of the Wolcan and looked down at the giant man. He was still, but his mouth was moving slightly as he gasped for air. She pointed the bow at his heart and fired once more. He seized briefly, then went still, his eye fogging over as he slipped into the spirit world. She smiled at the boat captain, who was cowering by the wheel, tossing a bag of gold at his feet. "Thank you for your service." With that, she took off, toward the Earth Kingdom and the Bei Fong Estate.

/. /. / SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

Mai and Iroh boarded the balloon and Teo wheeled himself back on, closing the gate behind him. Slowly the balloon began to rise. "I'll never forget this, Mai! Kelyin already left us to go with Aang, and she was supposed to help find Toph and Ren, just like you were!"

"I don't care, Jet! I'm going to find the Prince, dead or alive." Jet watched the balloon rise, red-faced and livid.

"Jet…" A raspy female voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see Smellerbee and Longshot, both looking at him strangely.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough. What is wrong with you?"

"You have no right to judge my actions, B. No right! Come on, we have to go!" The two looked at one another, Longshot giving a subtle shake of his head.

"We're not going with you… we'll go and search for Ren and Toph on our own…"

"What!" He took a step toward her, and Longshot immediately raised his bow, arrow at the ready. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Your actions are questionable right now, Jet. Your hostility could jeopardize all of us if you were to continue on in the mission as planned. Your judgment could lead us into danger and Longshot and I aren't willing to risk our lives as well as Ren and Toph's because you cannot control yourself."

"I am your leader! You are under my command!"

"Not right now you're not. I don't know who you are, but you aren't the leader we used to know. Come on Longshot… we'll go on our own and report back if we find anything." The two backed away, Longshot still keeping his arrow on target as they disappeared into the shadows of the woods.

/. /. / FIRE NATION SHIP

Zuko sat, his eyes closed as they chained him to the small wooden boat. His heart was beating rapidly in fear at the coming pain, but behind the lids of his eyes he saw flashes of memories; Katara smiling at him in the light of the camp fire; Uncle Iroh holding his arms out to embrace him; Lu Ten giving a small wave over his shoulder as he left the palace for the final time, his smile just like Iroh's; his mother holding a turtleduck, tenderly stroking it's feathered head. He would suffer great pain… but he would see them again. He would see them all…

"Lower the boat!" Azula yelled, and Zuko felt the jerk of the small wooden thing below him as the ropes were let down and he descended toward the water.

"Firelord, what if he escapes?" One of the guards asked humbly.

"If he doesn't burn to death in the boat, the chains will drag him to the bottom of the ocean where he'll become food for the crabs when he drowns. On my say, light him up!" Azula had ordered the Fire Nation ships to be formed into a circle. Zuko's small wooden canoe was released from the roped, drifting lazily in the center of the ring of ships. The young man tried to breath slowly, tried to remain calm, tried to remain brave, but the terror made his chest feel like it was ripping open, tears spilled from beneath closed eyelids and he muttered softly to himself.

"I don't want to fight anymore…"

"Burn him!" The Fire Nation guards, all skilled at bending the unruly element, set forth a blaze from their palms, directed at the small canoe the young man sat in. "Don't stop until I say!" The boat went up immediately, flames licking his clothes and his hair. A scream erupted from him as his skin caught flame again, just like it had in the small cell years ago.

/. /. /

Ty Lee kept her head down as they walked through the small Fire Nation town. The cloak she wore was large, the hood easily concealing her face. Ayash walked beside her, keeping an arm around her. "We're almost home." He guided her through the crowd and down an alley between two market shops to a doorway in the left side wall. "Up the steps, the door on the right. My brother will be there to meet you." He ushered her in, and closed the door behind her, returning to the market to purchase some necessary items. Ty Lee made her way up the stairs, walking on the sides so as not to make any noise. She rapped softly on the door to the right at the top of the stairs.

"Come in, it's open…" A voice called out from inside, identical to Ayash's. She swiftly moved inside, closing the door without a sound. "Good to finally have you here, Ty Lee." She looked up into the kind features of Ayash's face… only different.

"Wow, you two really are almost exactly alike aren't you?" She gave a small smile. Like his twin, Shaya was fair skinned with bright copper colored eyes, and the same mischievous smile. He lacked the build of muscles required to be convincing guard, and his long nose didn't have the crooked turn to the left that Ayash's did from being broken on multiple occasions. The only other difference between them was his hair. The rust colored strands that were combed back into a braid greatly differed from Ayash's clean shaven scalp. Everything else was identical, down to the barely visible sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of the nose. He gave a small laugh and she noticed the slightest space between his two front teeth that Ayash didn't have. It was an imperfection, but something about the tiny gap was endearing compared to the others straight teeth.

"Our mom had a bit of difficulty telling us apart when we were kids. Then when our older brother accidentally broke Ayash's nose during a play fight, it became a bit easier." He held out his hand. "My name is Shaya, as if you didn't already know. I'm going to take care of you. Why don't you take off your cloak and we'll get you fixed up."

She looked down, letting the hood hide her face once more, embarrassed. "I'm covered in mud and blood, and I smell stale…" Gently fingers lifted her chin.

"That's why I'm here, Ty Lee. The bath is all ready and I have plenty of fresh bandages and other medical supplies to help fix you up. Ayash is buying food for tonight's meal, as well as some new clothes for you. You're going to be alright, my brother and I will be sure of that." She gave a small smile and untied the cloak, handing it to him as he guided her to the washroom, were the small metal tub was already filled with steaming water. "Take your time." He closed the door behind her, leaving her in privacy as she dipped a hand into the hot water, sighing in contentment at the thought of being clean… being free…

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND; SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Katara kneeled on the shore of the ocean, her hands laying limp by her sides as she watched the pyre of smoke in the distance. Her face was blank, the tears on her cheeks had dried and her eyes ached from the loss of so much moisture. Neither Aang or Sokka could say anything to comfort her, not that Sokka wanted to. Instead, the two worked to quietly pack up her camp. Aang was to travel with them back to the Southern Water Tribe, where Sokka thought it was best for them to return. Suki had tried to talk to Sokka, to explain, but it was all in vain. He would hear none of it.

"Is it true? Is he here?" A voice asked softly from beside Katara. She looked up slowly, almost in a daze, to see Mai emerging from the woods, with a bloody lip and a bruised jaw. She was paler than normal. Katara gave an awkward laugh, brief and only half intended as she looked back out at the water, pointing to the pyre of smoke. "What is that?"

"That is Prince Zuko… or it was…" Mai suddenly grabbed the front of Katara's shirt.

"You let them take him?" Mai's eyes were wide, full of tears. "He was here? Alive? And you let them take him back?" She gave a frustrated scream, turning to throw a stiletto deep into the trunk of a nearby tree. "How could you do that!" Katara stood suddenly, coming at Mai, shoving her hard in the chest.

"What was I supposed to do! He wanted to die, Mai! He told me to let him go, he wanted to see his Uncle and cousin again. He wanted to see his mother. What was I supposed to do about it!"

"Oh gods…" Mai fell to her knees, her face in her hands. "We were never able to tell him…"

"Tell him what!"

"Tell him that Iroh is alive! He sacrificed himself to see him, and he's alive and well!" Mai looked up at the pyre of smoke. "Iroh and I were so close… so close to finding him alive… so close to reuniting with him and bringing him home." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "We would have been here so much sooner if not for Jet's antics… I would have gotten to apologize for what I did to him…"

Katara slowly kneeled beside the taller woman and both sat in silence for a moment staring out at the sea. "I think he forgave you already, Mai. He seemed to hold a certain respect for you and your ability to act as Azula's second in command while spying for the Outcasts. He knew you were only trying to keep him from suffering when you cut his throat."

"Were you with him this whole time, since he was discarded by Azula in the first place?"

"I found him in the woods the exact moment the guards dropped him here. I worked tirelessly to heal his wounds and we grew close, being just the two of us here at camp."

"You healed him?" Mai looked over at Katara, an almost unseen look of awe in her otherwise expressionless face.

"Yes, every burn, cut, and whip wound was healed, with the exception of his fathers scar and a few of the oldest small burns. He was happy here… with me… we slept side by side only once… last night… after he kissed me. This morning we woke to the Kyoshi Warriors calling for my arrest and his return to Fire Nation custody." Katara wiped new tears from her cheeks. "I wanted to fight them, but he was so calm. He just hugged me and told me to let him go…"

"I thought sure he had died when I heard they had dumped his body in a remote location… but then I heard of Azula coming to reclaim him because he was alive on Kyoshi… I felt a swell of hope within me. Now I lose him again…"

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE:

P.S.A.N. : Now, before you rip my head off about Zuko… there is one more chapter, right? Just give it a minute, don't freak out just yet (wink, wink).

About Jet's Mel Gibson like freak out, well, when I first wrote the scenes between Mai and Jet, I remembered Jet being a really cool character. However, just having bought the entire series, watching all three seasons within a weeks time, I found that Jet was not quite as glorious as I remember him. He was kind of an ass, hence his turn around in this story.


	15. The Beach

You guys know the drill: Of course I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except for Kelyin, Ren, Shaya, Ayash, and the Outcasts. Though you will later find out, I'll make it clear now that everyone is 3 years older. Zuko was 16, now 19, Katara 14/17, Sokka 15/18, Aang 12/15, Toph 12/15. Also, the events of this story were written after the second season, so please disregard all events from the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

/. /. / CHAPTER 15: The Beach

/. /. /

Consciousness woke him once again, making him relive every one of his plaguing injuries. He willed his weary eyes to open, but they would not obey. They never did. The ground beneath him was freezing against his naked skin. He curled into a fetal position, shivering.

"You really love them… don't you?" A soft female voice issued from above him. His body tensed as a gentle hand began to stroke his hair. "To offer yourself up to so much pain just to protect her from being arrested and to see your mother, uncle, and cousin again. That is a very strong power of love." Delicate fingers traced his naked hip. The skin of her hand was warm in the freezing air. He opened his eyes slowly and reality swam in and out of focus.

"I'm… dead?" He whispered.

"Yes, burned and then dragged down to the ocean floor by your chains, where you drowned…" He struggled to sit up, and she stood, helping to pull him into a sitting position. Everything was blurry and his head was throbbing. A heavy blanket was laid around his shoulders, and he gratefully pulled it around himself. "You're in the spirit world, Zuko… but neither Iroh nor Ursa are here…"

His head snapped up to her face, just beginning to come into focus. "My Uncle isn't here? How is that possible?"

"His execution was faked by the nomads that work with the Avatar. He lives with them, but he and Mai are on Kyoshi looking for you now…" Tears ran down his cheeks at the news of Iroh's greater fate. She kneeled before him and her face finally emerged from the blur of his aching eyes.

"It's you…" His voice was filled with awe. He looked away from her, bowing his head in respect. "I cannot apologize enough for Zhao's actions and the sacrifice you were forced to make because of them."

"It was a sacrifice that needed to be made. The moon gave me life, it was only fair that I return it to her by becoming her." Yue spoke gently. She rested a hand on Zuko's cheek and he looked up timidly. She smiled, wiping a tear away with her thumb. "However, as great as your sacrifice was… it is not your time yet, Zuko. You have too much to accomplish in the world to go from it so quickly… so quietly. You must return to life."

"But… you said I burned and drowned." She stood and smiled, turning to walk away. Her white hair blew softly in the snowy wind. He looked around. There was nothing within site. No homes, no place of shelter whatsoever. No mountains or even hills, not even any trees. Just endless flat land, covered in soft snow with a grey sky. "How can I return?"

"Just find the will to stand up and follow me." She said softly before she faded into the snow that blew around her.

"Yue? Yue!" Zuko called out, his voice sounding small and hollow in the vastness of the land around him. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and slowly began to push himself up. His legs felt so weak, like they could barely hold him up. He stumbled forward, catching himself before he fell. "Yue!" He yelled again. How was he supposed to follow her when she just disappeared. He walked timidly toward where she had faded away…

/. /. / BEI FONG ESTATE

Toph rubbed at her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She laid her hand on the ground beside her, but instead of dirt, she felt clean silk sheets. She sat up suddenly.

"Ren!" She screamed out, tears filling her blank grey eyes.

"Oh sweetheart! Everything's all right now, that evil man can't hurt you anymore. Your safe at home, dear." Toph felt everything within herself go numb as she felt her mothers arms wrap around her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

Home. She was home again… she was in prison again… and he was dead. Her mother was still talking, babbling about how they would disguise her awful haircut under an expensive wig, and that her cloths would have to be refitted because it looked as if she'd gained a bit of weight. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She was trapped here. If he couldn't rescue her, a living mountain of a man, then no one could. This was it… she was alone in her wretched prison.

/. /. / FIRE NATION VILLAGE

Shaya had taken care of all Ty Lee's wounds, only a few of which required stitches. Ayash had brought dinner home, as well as a small array of clothing for the petit ex-acrobat. After a meal full of far-fetched stories about various adventures the brothers claimed to have been on, Ty Lee helped clean up as best as she could. She was still laughing at some of the tall tales, but an unease came over her as the two men became serious, casting nervous glances to one another. Ayash's face was stern as he gave Shaya a barely visible nod.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked softly, the pit of her stomach feeling like a lead weight. Shaya turned to face her while Ayash finished cleaning up.

"Ty Lee… it's your arm… it didn't heal properly and the only way to fix it is to re-break it." Her eyes widened and she clutched the mangled right limb to her chest.

"No… not again." Ayash stepped forward and the petit girl backed away from them.

"If Shaya breaks it and sets it right, you'll be able to use it again, almost as well as before. Right now you can't even lift a cup with that arm."

"If you ever want to use your right hand again, I have to set the bones straight." Shaya spoke softly. Behind him, Ayash lifted a long, heavy wooden box onto the table. There were several slots in the sides and the top was missing.

"Please don't…" Her voice was a whisper as she hugged the useless limb to herself. Her big grey eyes were full of tears. Shaya held out a one inch thick stick of round wood.

"This is for you to bite down on when the pain comes."

"You said I was safe here!"

"You are safe here, Ty Lee. But I also said I would fix you." He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Your arm needs to be fixed." Shaya guided her to the table, she moved with him, but her head was shaking no in a silent protest. Ayash gently pushed her to sit and gingerly lifted her arm to lay in the slotted box, causing her to lean down so the entire length of her arm lay in the box, palm up.

"Put the stick between your teeth and do your best to stay still." Ayash watched as she placed the wood with a shaking hand. Shaya turned to her, holding three thick, heavy stone tiles. He placed each into one of the slots of the box, precisely where the bone had broken originally. She clenched her eyes closed as the brothers nodded to one another. Shaya's gentle hands rested on her shoulders.

"Do you want a warning before each one?" She removed the wood, her eyes still closed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No… just do it." She replaced the stick. Shaya nodded to his twin and Ayash lifted the first stone tile to the rim of the box, before taking a deep breath and ramming it down with all his strength. The sound of the crack was clean and sharp. She didn't even scream, she just went limp, her head falling against the table as she blacked out.

/. /. /

His eyes snapped open and panic met him immediately. He was deep under water, heavy chains were wrapped around him and his lungs were bursting. He began to struggle in the chains when a soft, pale golden glow appeared, Yue in the midst of it. She laid a hand on his chest and he felt the instant relief of air in his lungs. Both her hands and his worked to undo the tangle of chains. "When you reach the surface, swim to the first direction that you face. You will reach a very small island where you can rest and recuperate your strength and bending abilities."

"What if I swim in the wrong direction?" He spoke before thinking, but no bubbles came from his mouth and his words were just as clear as they would have been on the surface.

"Fate knows where you are supposed to go, and you are supposed to go to the island. No matter what direction you swim, you will be where you are meant to be." She smiled as the last chain slid from around his waist, but he remained, hovering in the deep water just in front of her. "Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?"

"What about Azula's ships? Won't they be waiting?"

"No. They left long ago. You've been dead for hours." He looked down at himself. Not a burn in site. His clothing was nothing more than rags, but he was whole. She gave a small laugh.

"I was able to repair your flesh, but your cloths didn't come out as well." He looked into her ocean colored eyes… just like Katara's…

"…Yes… I'm ready to face my destiny."

She laid her hand on his chest once more and suddenly, the air was gone. "Then swim." He immediately began clawing his way to the surface.

/. /. / EARTH KINGDOM COAST

Smellerbee ghosted a hand over the mans face, tears in her eyes. Longshot stood over her beside the owner of the small boat in which his body rested.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know she would be so aggressive when she came to take the girl. I… I didn't know she'd kill him… If I'd know, I… I would've never…" The older man went quiet and looked down in shame as Longshot placed a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jet's going to be livid… Ren was his best man…" B spoke softly. She looked up to Longshot. "And who's going to let the twins know? They're living in enemy territory…" She looked down at Ren's face again, trailing a timid finger over the arrow shaft in his throat. "They'll want to be part of the burial ceremony, even if they weren't close after he left them at such a young age. Family is family…"

/. /. / HEADING SOUTH

Katara and Sokka sat opposite one another on Appa's back, neither one speaking as Aang steered the flying bison toward the Southern Water Tribe. Kelyin had tried to start a conversation to lighten the mood, but was met with dead air. Now she sat beside Aang, both of them talking softly to one another, no doubt he was explaining the depth of the situation.

Katara stared off into the horizon behind Appa, the image of a pyre of black smoke permanently ingrained in her vision. She could feel Sokka's eyes burning into her, waiting for her to apologize and explain herself, but she refused to look at him. She couldn't.

/. /. / KYOSHI ISLAND

Mai had rejoined Iroh on the other side of Kyoshi. Being that they didn't know where Zuko was, they thought it best to split up to search. He'd taken the news hard, but now they sat on the beach together, watching the sun set behind where the smoke of Zuko had been. Both were quiet, reminiscing about the tortured young man in their heads and paying last respects to the body they would never be able to lay to rest. A quiet sob racked Mai's body, and Iroh put a gentle arm around her shoulders in silent comfort. So close, so close to everything she'd ever wanted. So close to being with him. Now she was an enemy to one of the young leaders of the Outcasts, carrying his child, with little options of avoiding the situation. The Southern Air Temple was her home. She had to return to her people, but the Council valued Jet's expertise and would never banish him just for attacking her. She did go against orders by searching for Zuko. How would she face them again?

/. /. / FIRE NATION VILLAGE

Ty Lee awoke slowly, feeling groggy as her right arm gave a dull throb. She looked down at it. It was splinted with wood and wrapped tightly to keep the bones straight. She looked around her. She was laying on a mat by the wall, propped up with pillows and cushions to make her comfortable. The twins were sleeping on mats on the floor nearby. Neither had a pillow or a blanket, both sacrificed their comfort for her. A warmth filled her as she looked at the two of them. Both of them were risking their lives to save her from Azula's clutches. Being twins, she was reminded of her sisters, whom she had not seen nor heard from since she'd run off and joined the circus. She sighed, content in the small apartment on her cushioned mat on the floor. Danger seemed so far away. If not for the dull ache of her re-broken arm, it almost seemed like a long nightmare. She smiled and closed her eyes as Ayash let out a snore. Somehow she knew she was home. Everything was okay now. She fell asleep as Shaya mumbled in his sleep, shoving at his brother to turn over and stop snoring.

/. /. /

Zuko dragged himself from the water, his body exhausted from swimming. He collapsed on the warm sand of the beach, breathing heavily as his limbs sent screaming messages to his brain. He lay there on his stomach, unable to move, his cheek against the sand, his eyes closed. Air in his lungs had never felt so precious, the feeling of the tiny particles of sand against his skin so important. He'd been dead. Gone from this world, burned and drowned. But here he was, gulping air on a beach of an unknown island. Every gust of wind through his damp hair was suddenly vital. He heard a gasp, followed by the sound of a glass breaking. He looked up, slowly pushing himself up. His good eye widened and his face went slack as he took in the persons face, a broken bowl at their feet.

"… Zuko?"

/. /. / POST SCRIPT AUTHORS NOTE

P.S.A.N. : Well, this is it. The last chapter of the Final Scar. After 234 reviews, visits/hits from 32 countries, 106 favs, 218 alerts, and 36,394 words, it's over . . . until the first chapter of 'A Single Drop Among the Waves' which will start September 17, 2010. I cannot thank all of you enough for reading my work and leaving SO much feedback. I eat your reviews like candy and I love you all so much for taking the time to leave them.


End file.
